Disappearance of the Swan
by Bellajewels
Summary: Emma witnesses career criminal Robert Gold kill a romantic rival and is taken into police custody for her own protection. Detective Killian Jones, who has his own history with Gold, is assigned to her case. What happens when the lines get blurred and his professional life becomes more personal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The snow was falling heavy and of course tonight would be the night that she was late for work. Every time she felt that she was making headway in clearing the snow off her yellow bug another layer of snow would fall on it, undoing all the progression she'd made. It was essentially a lesson in futility. As she continued to attempt to get the snow off her car she heard voices in the distance, although they appeared to be coming closer. Over the sound of the howling wind she could just barely make out voices so she carefully moved in the direction of the sound of the voices. It wasn't the safest neighborhood to be playing around in and even though she was trained to take care of herself she didn't really want to have to fight off a predator in the slick snow. As she rounded the corner, making sure to stay hidden, she saw a man with stringy graying hair holding one of her neighbors by the collar, screaming in his face. She didn't know him well. On occasion she'd arrive back at the apartment complex at the same time as his girlfriend and they would exchange pleasantries. For this reason she knew that his name was Bobby, and his girlfriends name was Belle. Beyond that though she just knew that he seemed to work nights and he had clearly upset the man who was currently attacking him. "Did you really think you would get away with stealing my woman boy? That woman is mine and I won't have a wet behind the ears boy like you taking her away from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Belle and I have been together for months. I knew that she had been seeing some guy before me but she said that he hit her so she left him. If that's you then maybe you should have tried not putting your hands on her. She may have stayed with you then."

"Don't tell me what to do with my woman. She can leave when I say she can leave. Do you really think that I would just let her go because she was too much of a baby to handle me? That woman was always too sensitive. Always whining about how she didn't like things I did. She's lucky that she had me to toughen her up. No one wants a woman who he has to walk on tiptoes with. If she's any kind of woman it's because of me and no other man is going to reap the benefits of my hard work. Not now and not ever. Do you understand? Leave her alone."

"She lives with me. We've been together for three months. She chose me, not you. You're just going to have to deal with that because I'm not letting her go until she says she wants to leave." Emma watched in horror as the man reached into his belt and pulled a silver blade from a pouch fastened there. She wanted to call out. She wanted to warn him but before she could the man had plunged the blade into Bobby's chest. Bobby staggered back as the man ripped the blade from his chest, only to plunge it in once again. She watched him over and over thrusting the knife into her neighbors chest and finally she saw Bobby slump over, the life leaving his body. She stepped back behind the corner just as the man turned to make sure that his horrific act hadn't been witnessed and then he ran off. She reached into her pocket, finally able to think again, and dialed 911. "How can I help you?"

"I need someone to come quickly."

"What's wrong miss? I need to know your emergency."

"A man was just stabbed in the parking lot at my apartment complex. Please, come quick. I don't think he's alive."

"Can you please tell me your address?" She tried to think but her mind wouldn't form a thought. Finally she managed to think of at least the name of the complex. "Ruby Townhomes. We're on Grimm Drive."

"Are you near him? Can you check to see if he's breathing?"

"He was stabbed. I'm scared to go over there. The guy who did it didn't see me..." She had started crying, the shock finally beginning to wear off. "That's fine. You don't need to go over there. I've already alerted a unit and an ambulance and they should be there in just a few minutes." After a couple more moments talking to the operator Emma hung up the phone waiting for the police to arrive. She didn't have to wait for very long. Within five minutes of making the phone call she heard sirens approaching from a distance. She was shivering, but she was no longer sure whether it was from cold or from the horrific scene that had played out in front of her. She pulled her coat close around her, eyes trained on the lifeless body across the parking lot. Part of her wanted to go to him, to sit with him. No one deserved to die the way he had. Stabbed and left to bleed out in the snow. It was beyond brutal. Yet she knew that if she approached him and his killer were to reappear that she too would be killed. She couldn't help him but perhaps she could help bring his attacker to justice. At least that's what she told herself. "Miss?" She jumped, the voice pulling her out of her terrified thoughts. Looking up at the sound of the voice she saw a blonde man with kind eyes looking down at her. "Are you okay miss?"

"There's a dead man over there." She gestured in Bobby's direction, unsure of how to behave in this situation. Her brain didn't seem to be connecting her thoughts and everything felt far away and distant. "Yes miss. There is. The paramedics are just behind us and they'll take care of the victim."

"He's dead."

"I understand. But they still need to check. Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I was cleaning off my car and I heard yelling. I didn't want them to see me because sometimes it gets a little shady around here. Not this shady usually but I still didn't want to get hurt so I stayed hidden. They were fighting about Bobby's girlfriend."

"Do you know what her name is?"

"Belle. Belle French."

"Do you know why they were fighting about her?"

"The guy said he used to date her and he was mad that Bobby was dating her now."

"Do you know his name?"

"No. I barely knew Bobby. He was just a neighbor." At that moment the paramedics arrived and rushed over to the body. For the time being the spotlight was removed from Emma but as she guessed it was too late to help Bobby. Everything moved at both the speed of light and in slow motion from there. She was taken inside to warm up and her statement was taken over and over. More than once she felt like she was going to be sick if she had to relive the details of that awful moment one more time but then she thought about him bleeding out, the snow turning red beneath his body, and she knew that she would relived it as many times as it took to find the person who did this to him. Three hours after she was set to be at work her cell phone rang and she was pulled from the dramatic events of the evening and brought back to reality. "Emma."

"Where are you Emma? Your shift started two and a half hours ago. It's not like you to just not show up. Is everything okay?" Emma was stunned at the concern she heard in her employers voice. She was certain that most people had bosses who would just call to fire them or at least chastise them. Hers was just filled with concern for her. "I'm so sorry Granny. I didn't mean to not show up. Something bad happened and I've been dealing with the police for the last two hours. I should have called."

"Are you okay Emma? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No." The cop gestured to her to stay quiet and she took that to mean that he didn't want her revealing the details of the events that had played out that evening. "I can't really say much. The police want what happened quiet." She looked to the officer for confirmation and he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips but deep sadness in his eyes. "As long as you're alright that's all I need to know. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"I don't know. That's up to the police." The silence following the statement was loud. Emma wasn't completely sure that her entire life hadn't just changed. In all honesty she wasn't sure how what she had just witnessed could not change everything about her. She never never been sheltered. In and out of foster homes she had never been wanted and so she was never close to people. Still in the past few years she had developed connections and put down roots. Now she was afraid that she was going to have her hard fought for life ripped from her through no fault of her own. "Be safe Emma Swan. No matter what you stay safe." Granny hung up the phone at that point and Emma looked back to the officer. "I never got your name."

"My name is Officer Nolan. But you can call me David. Can you come with me to the station Emma?"

"Am I a suspect? I told you that I barely knew him. I had no reason to want him dead. And I'm not strong enough to do that to him." Tears flowed down her cheeks and exhaustion was starting to set in. It had only been a couple of hours but the emotional toll was already bearing down on her. "You're not a suspect Miss Swan. We've already got a suspect in mind and we're going to tell you about him but we need you to come down to the station to take a look at some photos." She nodded and followed him to his car, falling asleep nearly as soon as she sat down.

Two hours later she sat in a room alone gazing into a two sided mirror. She had seen enough of them on TV crime procedurals that she knew that it wasn't just there so that she could fix her hair. Even if it had been her hair was the last thing on her mind. She had been left twenty minutes earlier and she was starting to get anxious. Even with Officer Nolan's assurance that she wasn't a suspect she couldn't help but think that perhaps he was just trying to trip her up. Finally the door opened and Officer Nolan walked in with another officer. "Miss Swan. This is Officer Nolan, my wife. She'd like to show you some pictures if that's alright with you." Emma nodded as she wrung her hands, red rimmed eyes barely taking the woman in. She was short with a pixie haircut and at first sight Emma knew that she would be okay with her. She was someone that she could trust. "Miss Nolan do you consider me a suspect?I know your husband said he didn't but I don't think you would lie to me."

"No, Miss Swan. You're not a suspect. We've got you in here because you're our primary witness. I'm going to show you some photos and I want you to tell me if any of them are of the man you saw attack the victim."

"Okay." She looked down and Officer Nolan set five black and white photos down in front of her. She searched through them and at first she didn't think he was there but when she took a second look she saw his stringy hair and that void look in his eyes. She had no doubt that the man in the photo was the man she saw kill Bobby. "It's number four." Officer Nolan picked up the photos and shot a look at her husband that struck fear down Emma's spine. For some reason she didn't feel as though she had just made everything better, but infinitely worse. They stepped out of the room and once again she was left alone with her thoughts. She knew they were outside the door discussing the selection she had made and for some reason she couldn't pinpoint she felt as if everything she knew was about to be turned on its head. Five minutes later the door opened again and only David walked in. "Well Emma. It's been a stressful night and I'm sure you want to know what's going on."

"Yes. That would be nice."

"When you mentioned Belle French and said it was her ex that stabbed the victim you have us a great starting point. It didn't take very much to run her background and we found out that she had filed a restraining order after a domestic violence charge against a Robert Gold. We looked into him and he's a local pawnbroker."

"So that's it? You'll bring him in?"

"Unfortunately it's not as simple as all that. Robert Gold is a pawnbroker who has a long history of arrests with no convictions. His lawyer, Regina Mills, is a shark and she has been able to get him off on practically every charge imaginable. Murder, kidnapping, money laundering, racketeering, transporting drugs with the intent to sell, and several other crimes."

"How does he keep getting away with it?"

"His pawn store is a front for the mafia. He's tricky and, along with his lawyer, great at finding loopholes to exploit. There's also been instances of witness tampering, coercion, and on occasion murders to get rid of witnesses. It's much bigger thing than Robert Gold. He's their front man so whatever mess be makes they'll clean up because he's ruthless." A shiver ran down Emma's back as he spoke, fear invading her bones. This wasn't just your run of the mill scumbag. He was dangerous and he had dangerous friends that would protect him. "I take it from you telling me all this that the man I identified is Robert Gold?"

"Correct."

"And now I'm in danger?"

"Unfortunately yes. You are. Should you be willing to testify in his trial you would be our chief witness for the prosecution. Because of that you'll have a target on your back."

"And if I won't testify?"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid it won't matter. For a couple reasons. If you don't agree to the testify it's likely that the district attorney would subpoena you and force you testify. If you resisted you would simply be categorized as a hostile witness. That's not the primary reason though. The primary reason is that he's probably already aware of you and is looking to eliminate you. He's a career criminal. My guess is he had eyes and ears on the scene of the crime and they're already working on getting to you." She took a sharp breath in at his direct words. How was it possible that just a few hours before she was going to work and now she had a target on her back from a mob front man? "So what do you suggest I do then?"

"I recommend witness protection."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's not something that people really do? Right? I mean, I thought that was just in the movies or on TV."

"I assure you it is a real thing, although I would imagine that it's different than the way it's portrayed by entertainment."

"So what does it involve?"

"It's not an easy thing. I mean you've got about twenty four hours to make a decision, so unfortunately not much time to make that decision. We can find a way to get a few of your loved ones to you to say goodbye but it is generally for life. Especially given his connection to the mafia even if we manage to neutralize him as a threat there's still his associates to take into consideration. So if you do this it won't be until the trial ends. It will be forever."

"Lay it out for me in detail."

"Because of the defendant and his connections we'll be using satellite technology for your testimony. When Robert Gold is arrested, and he will be, we won't bring you back to Storybrooke. We'll have you taken to a secure location and have the prosecutor as well as the defense attorney exam you in a nondescript room so that anyone viewing the testimony won't have any idea of your location. However it will be a live feed so that the lawyers can cross examine you and still use proper proceedings like objections, etc. You'll be given a new identity for when you're in public. You can still go by your given name in your home but you'll need to be sure that you never slip up. You'll have to answer your phone, answer questions, sign your name, and everything else with the name that you choose."

"And I'll be alone?"

"That's the thing. It's not really safe for you to go into this alone. We'll do everything to keep you safe but putting a single woman into the witness protection program could choose to be very challenging, as well as very isolating for you. So we are trying to find alternative solutions to you being alone. If I'm being honest though I can't say that I think any of them are going to be particularly appealing to you."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Naturally you have free will but I have to be honest with you. There's only so much that we can do to protect you if you don't. It's your safest bet."

"I need to see Granny and Ruby. Granny owns Granny's Diner on 5th Street. They're the only family that I have. I need to tell them goodbye."

"We can have that arranged but I do need to caution you that you can't tell them much of what's going on."

"I'm going to disappear for the rest of their lives and I can't tell them why?"

"Unfortunately yes. I can't see why anyone would find out they were connected to you but if someone did happen to find out then we don't want them to know anything that they can accidentally slip. It's safer for them and for you."

"Fine. I get that." She looked down at her hands, clasped together on the table. In just hours her world had been turned on its head and now she was going to be separated from the small family that she had created for herself. Tears slid down her cheeks but the moment she felt them she brushed them away. She would cry. She was sure of it. But it would not be here and it would not be now. Now it was time to focus on the matters at hand. The sentiment would have to wait. "How do I explain to two people that are coming to see me at a police station that I'm leaving, never coming back, and that they're never going to hear from me again? Sounds an awful lot like the witness protection program to you doesn't it?"

"We've thought of that. Mary Margaret, my wife, is in the process of having a room at the hotel down the block arranged. We can't risk Gold and his friends seeing us escort you so we're going to put you in a transport van that is set to go to the women's penitentiary tonight. We only have one woman being transported, a woman named Zelena. She's not a threat to you. Her crime was trivial compared to what you witnessed this evening. The van will stop in front of the hotel, there's a stop light there, and you will be rushed into the building. We'll keep you there until we move you for your permanent location. The story that you tell your friends of course will be up to you." Her heart beat quickened. How was this her life now? How was she being transported under cover in the dead of the night for her protection? How was she leaving the only people she had loved as family? A feeling of dread filled her chest as tears began to flow down her face. This was not something she wanted to do. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her weakness and yet here she was crying in front of a virtual stranger. As she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand she looked at David. "Sorry. This is just a lot to deal with. I'm not usually so emotional."

"I wouldn't expect anything different. Mary Margaret cries when we have to leave the dog with a pet sitter for the weekend. I can only imagine how difficult it would be to leave your entire life behind. As sympathetic as I am though we need to get you over to the hotel. I'll leave you to call your friends to meet you there and then we should be on our way." She nodded as he handed her a phone and walked out of the room. She guessed there was no reason to delay the inevitable.

In less than two hours later she was in her hotel room with Granny and Ruby sitting across from her. "Alright Emma. What's going on? You sounded awful on the phone earlier."

"Yeah, it's been a rough night. And I'm going to tell you what you need to know. But I need you to know that my mind is made up. You won't be able to change my mind." They shifted in their seats, moving to sit a little big straighter. Clearly something serious was going on because they had been called to meet Emma at a hotel but suddenly it seemed like something was definitely up with her. "Okay Emma. What's going on? Just be straight with us." A glimmer of a smile ticked at the edge of Emma's mouth at the sound of her friends words. Ruby was a straight shooter. She was always so completely herself that it put Emma completely at ease. It was something that she was going to miss desperately. Where would she find another friend that made it so easy to be herself? With that her smile waned and a tear rolled down her cheek unchecked. Not one to miss anything Granny moved to the edge of her chair. "Emma, now. You're scaring me."

"I'm going away. I'm leaving Storybrooke."

"Why?" Granny stared hard at her, trying to assess what might be potentially driving this sudden decision. "I saw some stuff tonight. Stuff that I can't really get into but it messed me up. I just can't be here anymore. I've got to go. I can't be reminded everyday. I'm sure you'll know in the next few days but it won't be from me. I'm leaving in a few hours and I'm putting Storybrooke in my rear-view mirror. I love you guys and I hate to leave you but I can't stay here." She looked at the people that she considered family and she knew that she was hurting them. The pain was written all over their faces. Her explanation had been vague. Bare bones but it was all she could come up with. She didn't want to lie to them. She didn't want to spin an elaborate yarn. Now that she had told them though all she wanted to do was slip into the night and forget that this night had happened. Until Robert Gold was caught and she was summoned to testify anyways. Ruby was the first to move. She got up and came to sit next to Emma on the bed. "Ems, tell me what's going on."

"I did Ruby. There's not anything more to say. I can't be here." A hint of desperation crept into her voice, fearing that if they continued to ask questions she would crack and give them a real answer. She desperately wanted to explain to them why she was about to fall out of their lives and it was only the knowledge that her not telling them could potentially save their lives that stopped her from doing so. "Emma, I know there's more." Her eyes sought out Granny, silently pleading with her to stop Ruby from continuing to ask why she was leaving. "There's not Ruby. There's not." Tears flowed from Ruby's eyes and she put her arms around Emma, attempting to persuade her. Moments later Granny stood and enveloped both girls. Her heart was breaking much like the younger two women but she sensed that there was something more to what was going on and knew we enough that if Emma wasn't sharing the details of her leaving there must be a good reason for it. Tears were not in short supply as the women said their good-byes and after an hour they finally left the room. Emma was left sitting on the bed, eyes finally dry, wondering how this was what was becoming of her. She was back to where she had been when she first arrived in Storybrooke. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Nolan, mate. What's this I heard about a murder case last night?"

"A guy named Bobby Bailey was killed last night in the parking lot of his apartment complex. It was pretty brutal."

"Details mate. It's not often that a real crime like this makes its way into the storybook town of Storybrooke." David pushed down a chuckle. Leave it to Killian to be almost morbid about a murder. He was always itching for something real to happen in Storybrooke but he was also the first to show up to help out in any situation. He seemed to always be looking for something, although he never let on what it was. "So what do you know about this Nolan?"

"We already know who the murderer was. It was a man named Robert Gold. Apparently it was a romantic rivalry gone bad. He had a knife on him and during the altercation he reached for it and stabbed the victim repeatedly until he bled out and died." It sounded like a common enough scenario for a murder. Crimes of passion happened all the time. For Killian though it made his blood run cold. "Mate, what did you say the name of the murderer was?"

"Robert Gold. Why?"

"Tell me more about him."

"He has ties to a local crime family. He's got a front at a local business, a pawn shop. He's been arrested a number of times but a charge has never stuck."

"What do you know about his past?"

"Just that he moved here from Boston about twenty years ago. We've never been able to find out much about his time before moving to Storybrooke. It seems like the mob has some ties that were able to erase any record of him before his appearance here. Why all the questions about Gold though? You seem more concerned about him than about the victim."

"The victim is gone. The killer isn't. Better to focus our attention on him yeah?" David nodded and looked back down at the file on his desk. Killian stepped out of the room and leaned against the hall. He had never discussed his person life with David, even though he was one of his best mates. He remembered very clearly the history he believed he shared with this particular criminal. He was just barely eighteen when he started investigating his past. He had been adopted by Leora and Brennan Jones when he was a newborn and they promptly moved him and their older son Liam back overseas to Britain. Things had been great for the first few years until Leora had gotten sick when he was eight years old. On his ninth birthday they gathered around her bedside as she died from a rare form of cancer. She had never stood a chance and years later he realized that his family had never stood a chance either. He was twelve when Brennan crawled his way out of the bottle he'd spent the last three years in long enough to decide that his children didn't need their remaining parent. Liam was eighteen years old and suddenly a parent to a twelve year old. To his credit he never acted like he resented him. He knew, more than anyone, what losing their parents had done to Killian and he was endlessly patient with him. He supported him always and when Killian had decided to find his birth parents Liam had helped him deal with the adoption agency and all the red tape. At eighteen years old Killian finally found his birth mother. Well he found her death certificate. She had died ten years earlier, right around the same time as his adoptive mother. According to the records he had found on her death she had been murdered in her home. A knife plunged into her body over and over again until she bled out and died. The police had found her hours later after an anonymous tip that something bad had happened in the house. She had another son, two years older than Killian, who had disappeared that evening. It was largely suspected that he was the one that made the call to alert the police. Despite their promptness in getting to her she was gone, her son was missing, and they never found her murderer. He had disappeared almost as if into thin air. Now there was this case and it was making all of his senses tingle. A man with no past killing someone in the exact same way that his birth mother was killed. He wasn't sure how but he was convinced that the two cases were connected. Stepping back into David's office he cleared his throat. "I want on this case."

"There's not really a ton of a case to be put on Killian. We already know who the killer was. We have an eye witness who picked him out of a photo line up."

"Wait, there's a witness?"

"Yeah, a waitress. She was outside clearing the snow off her car when she heard yelling and went to go investigate. Gold didn't see her."

"How can you be sure?"

"She's pretty sure and honestly I think that if he had seen her he would have killed her. The fact that she's alive right now means that he didn't spot her. He's not the type to leave loose ends."

"I want to see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea Killian. She's pretty shaken up."

"I want this case David. Please."

"What is this about Killian? Why are you so invested?" He had never told anyone about his mother. In his line of work he knew that having a vested interest often meant that cases went to other people. So he kept the fact that he kept a file about his birth mothers murder in a locked box inside his desk drawer to himself. "I just am Dave?"

"No. You're overly interested."

"It bears a striking similarity to a case that I heard of a while back."

"What case?"

"Milah Stilts. She was killed about twenty years ago from multiple stab wounds to the stomach. They always suspected that it was her husband but he fell off the grid. Now there's this case with a suspect who has no past from before twenty years ago and a victim who was killed from stab wounds to the stomach."

"That's a great coincidence Killian but I don't know that it means anything. Stabbings aren't exactly rare. I mean I know that her husband going missing and this attacker not having a past is definitely odd but it doesn't mean it's the same killer."

"It doesn't mean it isn't either. I want to look into him."

"We've got this guy. If he's killed before we'll find out. The data I gave you earlier was preliminary. We've got some of our most seasoned detectives on this case."

"Dave I want on this case. I don't care what capacity." David's eyes dropped to the desk as he thought about what he had talked to Emma about earlier came to mind. She would go into the witness protection program but she couldn't go alone. As strong a woman as she seemed to be she wasn't prepared to take on Gold and his mob buddies. She was going to need someone to protect her. "Bodyguard?"

"For what?"

"The witness."

"I can do that."

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking you. I haven't given you all the details yet."

"Then give them to me."

"The girl is about twenty five. She has no family and just a few friends. She's already said good-bye to them."

"Why would she do that mate?"

"She's going into witness protection Killian. This guy isn't an isolated threat. It's not as simple as eliminating him and eliminating the threat. He's well connected and if he gets taken in, when he gets taken in, he's still got people that would hurt her. He's not just going to sit back and roll over. She told me he told the victim that the woman he was with that she was lucky he knocked her around to toughen her up. This man is not going to think highly of a woman getting him locked up. She's not safe, no matter what what we do. We'll do a satellite feed with the prosecution and defense in a secure location. She can never come back here."

"So what do you mean by bodyguard then?"

"It would be forever Killian."

"You're asking me to take a case that would take a lifetime?" Nothing's forever mate." He chuckled as he mulled the thought over. It was ridiculous. A case that lasted a lifetime. What did that even mean? Until the day he died? "This case would be. It's unheard of I know. But there's no way of knowing how far his reach is going to be."

"Isn't he just some two bit front man?"

"He is a two bit front man. But he's a two bit front man who does a lot of behind the scenes stuff for the mob. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's a goon. A hired goon and they take care of them, especially if they prove themselves loyal." David stood and walked over to the coffee pot he had on a desk in the corner of his office, pouring himself a cup before lifting the pot towards Killian in an attempt to find out if he wanted some. Killian shook his head and walked to the window in the room. "I want to meet her."

"Does that play a large part in your decision as to whether she deserves your protection? Her appearance? She's cute."

"That's not why. If I have to be with her potentially for the rest of our lives shouldn't I see if the lass and I can tolerate each other?" Just put me in the room with her to shoot the breeze. See how we get along." He sat and picked up the paperweight on David's desk, tossing it back and forth in his hands. Their was a part of him that didn't take seriously what he was considering and then he thought about what David was saying. She was going to leave her life and she would never be able to back to it because a lecherous old man was keeping her running scared. She would need to be protected and he was able to do it. All of the other men on the force were married or in serious relationships. If they weren't they at least had emotional connections. He didn't. Liam had died eight years earlier on a mission for the Navy. It was his last family. His birth mothers son had gone missing and stayed missing after her death and he had no idea where to go looking for him. So he was alone in the world. It was shortly after Liam's death that David had found him. More accurately, arrested him. Apparently putting his fist through the window of a bar that was refusing to serve him anymore liquor was against the law. When he had been asked who he wanted to call for bail purposes he had broken down in tears on the cot in his cell. It was a small town so David talked the bar owner into cutting him some slack and took him under his wing. They'd been best friends ever since. David and Mary Margaret saw him through the police academy and shared their lives with him like he was family. "So you're considering this for real then?"

"Do I really have any reason not to? I've got no family here. No friends besides you and Mary Margaret. What would that mean for our friendship?"

"We're the point people on her reassignment but it won't mean anything great. We won't be able to be in contact a lot in case we're being watched. As the years progress, particularly after Gold dies, we'll be able to lighten up a bit and perhaps be a little less stringent." For the first time Killian stopped and thought about what he was willing to give up. He felt for her but she was a stranger. How could he just leave his friends behind? "She's alone in the world. I know more than anyone else what that feels like. When I was alone you and Mary Margaret were there. It changed my life. Gave me a reason to go on. How can I turn down the opportunity to do that for someone else?" Not prone to words or sudden bursts of emotion David reached out and grasped Killian's shoulder in his hand. The gentle squeeze served to let his friend know how much his words had meant to him. "Well worth the investment my friend." An awkward moment of silence filled the space until Mary Margaret came in. "David we need to get Emma squared away. We've got to find someone to be her bodyguard and get her new identity started. The sooner we get her out of town the better. I don't really want to leave her alone in that hotel any longer than we need to." She turned her attention from David and smiled at Killian. "Mary Margaret I think we've already found someone to be her bodyguard?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Killian is thinking about doing it." In an instant the smile left her face. He was one of her closest friends and she knew that she was definitely David's best friend. Knowing what she knew about witness relocation she knew that it was highly likely that she would never see her friend again. If she did see him again it would be a long time. "David, not Killian. I mean he'd be a great bodyguard but there has to be someone else."

"Do you want it to be me? What about Leroy? There's a list of people I can go through and you know that the person you'd trust most is standing right here in this room."

"Out of our staff sure but we can contact the FBI. There's no reason we have to assign one of our officers."

"You yourself just said that we need to get her out of Storybrooke as soon as possible. If we pass this off to the FBI it could take way longer than we have. We're not a huge metropolitan city. Gold will find out that he's on our radar and it won't be long before he finds out who it was that identified him. I'm not willing to take the risk that she's still in town when that happens. Are you?" She took a deep breathe and her shoulders fell in resignation. "Killian, what do you think about all this?"

"Well lass I'll not lie to you. It's a daunting thing knowing that I'll be leaving the few familiar things that I have in my life. But I would assume that she's feeling the same. I have no ties here. I have to reason to stay."

"David and I are here."

"Aye, that you are. But you two are each others family and as much as you've made me feel that I'm part of it fact is I'm not. I lift out better than anyone else here. My transient past will make it look less suspicious when I disappear. The truth of the matter is that I am the most obvious choice to do this."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Aye. This is the job that I signed up for. To protect those that need protection. There were no time limits on that. This case will just last a very long time." He laughed before turning his attention back to David. "But first mate how about I meet the young lady that I'll be protecting. As I said before I'll not commit to anything until I make sure that we're compatible. I can't pull out in the middle of this because her and I are no longer getting along."

"Well then. Let's take you to go see the lady you'll be spending the rest of your life with." Killian attempted a smile as he followed behind David, feeling just a little bit like a caged animal. He had agreed to this, to a point, but whether he had the ability to actually see it through was a matter yet to be seen.

* * *

When they entered the room Emma's head was down on the desk with her blonde hair splayed out like a halo. She was still and her breathing was even. "David, I think she's sleeping. Perhaps we should let her. She has had a rough night."

"It's a nice thought Mary Margaret but we need to get this ball rolling. The longer she stays here the more danger she's in." The sound of voices roused her and she grumbled slightly. "I'm awake. Trust me, I don't think I'll be sleeping any time soon. I was just resting my eyes."

"Emma, I want you to meet someone." She sat up and turned to see Killian standing there. In a pair of pants that fit him perfectly, a black button up shirt, and a black leather jacket he was the bad boy from every woman's dreams. Without thinking she wiped her mouth and smoothed her hair, wondering if she looked as much of a mess as she felt. "This is Detective Killian Jones. Killian, this is Emma Swan." He smiled as he took her hand, leaning down to kiss her hand. "I'm sorry you've had such a rough night love. We'll do our best to get you out of here so that you can start to recover."

"Thank you."

"Now, you've already given your statement to the Detectives Nolan so I won't have you go over it again with me. I'll just review their report to familiarize yourself with the events of the evening."

"I'm sorry. How are you involved in the case? Are you taking over?"

"No, love. I am here for you." Emma turned to David, confusion clouding her features. "Officer Nolan I'm not sure what he means." David took a step forward and pulled up another chair. Setting his elbows on his knees he leaned towards her. "Emma we've mentioned to you that we're not going to send you into witness protection alone. We've arranged for Detective Jones to go into witness protection with you."

"But you said that I was going to be in witness protection for the rest of my life. Was there a change?" Hope flashed across her face before she saw the look of sadness on his. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared, masked again by the tired expression she'd worn most of the evening. "No, no change. I did say that you'd be in witness protection for the rest of your life and you will need protection during that time. Detective Jones is going to go for the rest of your life as well."

"You have got to be kidding me. He's just going to sacrifice the rest of his life to protect a women from violent people that may or may not be coming for her?"

"In essence yes. He's going to be your guard."

"How is that even supposed to work? When he goes home at night I'll still be alone. I mean unless you're going to put him up in the house next door. Even then he won't really be able to stop anything."

"Which is why he's not going to be in the house next door. Emma, he's going to be your husband." A look of shock perked up her face before anger took its place. "Excuse me? He's going to be my husband? I must have heard you wrong."

"You didn't. It's the only way. We need it to make sense why you're together and we need him around you to protect you."

"So what? I get it. I did nothing wrong. I was in the wrong at the wrong time and now not only do I have to sacrifice my family and friends I have to sacrifice any chance I might have at finding real and lasting love with someone? How much is this night going to take from me? Can you tell me that? At this rate why shouldn't I just let this Mister Gold person find me and take care of me?" Tears had filled her eyes and were starting to spill down her cheeks. Her back, which moments ago had been straight while she raged against yet another demand on her life, had bent as though the weight she carried on them was too heavy to hold up. What they were asking of her was a lot. More than they would normally ask and quite possibly more than they would normally do. If she had anyone else they would have let her go and assigned her a new identity, leaving her long term care in the hands of the FBI. From the moment David saw her though he had felt a connection to her. A strong desire to protect her and take care of her. If there were no Mary Margaret, no family here, he would have offered to care for her. To say that he was her older brother and make sure that no harm came to her. There was a Mary Margaret though. He couldn't just leave with Emma, no matter how much he wanted to keep Emma safe. Which is why he was entrusting her care to Killian. If he didn't believe that Killian could take care of her he would find someone else but there was something about her that he knew would speak to Killian. Something just a little lost, a little bit lonely. "So what? No love for Emma then?" Before David was able to speak Killian took a step forward and waved his hand in her face. "Hello love. Detective Jones here. The man willing to sacrifice his future as well. Just thought you'd like to meet me before you departed down your pity path. Perhaps I could join you on that as well."

"Excuse me. What did you just say to me?" Anger sparked in her eyes and he knew that he had found the right button. She did not like to be thought weak and he could use that to get her to see the necessity for being strong. "I said that before you went down your pity path you might want to consider that I'm giving up my life here. I have a family. I have a job. Yet I'm willing to give all that up to play husband to a woman that I don't know."

"Well maybe you're crazy but I'm not."

"You don't have to be crazy love. Just open. Look, I know the situation is hardly ideal. We've barely met and we're being told that we're to be wed. It's a scary prospect but another scary prospect is letting Gold get away with what he did. If you let him come after you and he gets to you before you can testify all of the evidence tying him to this case will disappear. You are the key element to the prosecution. I know that you're giving up a lot but you're not giving it up for nothing. Gold killed last night and my guess is that he's probably killed before. If he's not stopped he'll keep killing. Any time anything gets in his way he'll just eliminate it. It might be another man, a woman, possibly even a child. The sacrifice of your life, and by extension mine, saves those lives. I believe that that makes the sacrifice worth it." She looked down at the hands that she had clenched in her lap. His words affected her. The desire to rise up and promise that she would fight the good fight to keep others safe settled into her chest but the words wouldn't come. She pictured Ruby and Granny sitting on the bed earlier, saying goodbye and not understanding fully why. She imagined never going on a date and falling in love, never having children. Rationally she knew that what he was saying made sense and she knew somewhere in the pit of her stomach that she was going to go along with. She couldn't give in yet though. It felt like she was giving up a piece of herself and there were so few to start with. Leaving behind the few people she had found to love was the worst pain she could imagine and on top of that were the images of the horrific crime she had witnessed. In one day her entire world had been turned upside down and she just needed a moment to catch her breath. "You're willing to be saddled with a stranger for the rest of your life?"

"David, Mary Margaret. Can I have a moment alone with Miss Swan?" They nodded and stepped outside the door. As soon as the door clicked behind them he turned back to her. She had pulled her blonde hair back in a messy ponytail and her eyes were still red rimmed. The day was clearly taking its toll on her and despite barely knowing her he just wanted to pull her into his arms and let her rest. "Now repeat your question."

"You're willing to be saddled with a stranger for the rest of your life?"

"You won't be a stranger for the rest of my life Emma. Nor will I be a stranger to you. This is daunting now. I understand that but this needn't be a terrible thing."

"What are you asking? I mean what does we're going to be married mean?"

"It's going to mean exactly whatever you want it to mean Emma."

"You're not allowed to get involved with the person you're protecting. I've watched enough crime procedurals to know that."

"Normally those rules would apply yes. In this case because it is a permanent assignment it wouldn't be frowned upon."

"So you're wanting a real marriage then? With a woman you barely know? And I'm just supposed to what? Fall in love with you because I was told to?"

"Not at all. I don't have any expectations at the moment. My expectation is to get you out of here and to get you some place safe. To get you some rest. My expectation is for us to get our new identities, be assigned a home, and so on. Romance and relationships are far down the line but it is not necessary for us to focus on it right now. I believe that the phrase is we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until we reach it though I'll be your friend and your protector. How does that sound to you?" She bit the inside of her lower lip as her eyes darted around the room. It wasn't how she imagined getting engaged, for lack of a better way of defining her current state. Yet here she was staring into the deep blue eyes of a gorgeous man who was willing to sacrifice the rest of his life to protect her. How could she resist? A smile spread across her face as she said, "Sounds great." She about choked when he responded with a wink back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After giving Killian and Emma a short time to talk through their life changing decision the Officers Nolan re-entered the room to find them sitting on the bed next to each other, talking about seemingly nothing. "I thought we were leaving you alone to hash out some details?"

"Aye mate but do you really think I'd need that long to convince a lovely lass to be my wife? It was a breeze." He joked but she could see the twinkle in his eye. "So then since you seem to have lined up a bride why don't we get to the bigger issue of setting up your lives?" Emma nodded and looked down at the faded comforter on the bed. It was one thing to agree to uproot her life and to marry a complete stranger. It was something completely different to actually sit down and map out all the ways her life was going to change. Killian seemed like a nice guy. She felt a connection to him. Still she felt like she was losing all control of her life and she just wanted a moment to stop and collect herself. "I need to go to the bathroom first." She rose from the bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Once in there she slid down the door and putting her arms around her knees. This was too much, too fast. She felt like she had a choice but she didn't. Not really. It was this or die. Even Killian had a choice. She was just on this ride that she didn't understand and that she couldn't get off. Everything they had told her made sense. The reasons why this was the safest thing. Reasons why this was her only real option. She understood it all logically but in her heart she felt like she was being dragged off kicking and screaming to a life that was completely foreign to her. The tears had dried up. She was spent mentally and physically yet she knew that her day was just beginning. Decisions would be made, paperwork would be put in order, and by that evening Emma Swan would have been erased. All traces of her gone. Despite the trauma of her past she had tried to build something of her life and it was all for naught now. A rapping on the door pulled her out of her panic followed by a soft, accented voice. "Emma, love. I know this is a lot but we need to get these decisions made. Putting off the inevitable doesn't make it any less inevitable lass. It just makes it more dangerous for you."

"I can handle danger for me."

"And the ones you love? The ones I know you're doing this to protect?" Can you handle the danger for them?" It was blatant emotional blackmail and they both knew it. It was a cheap trick, one he had used far too many times for his liking. Part of him looked forward to leaving the field to live a life in hiding, even if it was with a stranger. He would be given a new career, even though protecting Emma would still be his primary career. It would be nice to be upfront about what he was doing and why he was doing it. Still he was not willing to silently let Emma make a choice that could hurt her. If emotional blackmail was what it took then this time it was worth it. "You know the answer to that and you've only known me twenty minutes but do you think possibly I could have another couple minutes to myself before you and your friends wipe my identity off the fact of the Earth like I never existed? I've had it for twenty eight years. I'm rather attached to it." He chuckled as he stepped back from the door. A woman who knew how to be passive aggressive with that much artful skill was a woman that he could enjoy getting to know. He sat on the bed across from David and Mary Margaret waiting for her to gather herself knowing that what they were asking of her was daunting. He was choosing to go with her and although she was choosing to go he knew that there was a big difference between telling her what she needed to do and her actually doing it. He gathered that her life hadn't been exactly strong on consistency and now they were ripping what little consistency she had found away from her. The bathroom door opened after another couple minutes and she stepped out, wiping tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her over-sized sweaters. He would have to file away the fact that she didn't like anyone to see her cry into his memory bank for future reference. "Everything good Swan?"

"I don't guess that you should take to that nickname since that won't be my name for very much longer." She moved to the chair by the desk and sat, her face devoid of any emotion. "In our home you can be whomever you want to be. If you can keep up our assumed identities in public, keep our stories straight, then I see no reason why you should cease to be who you are when we're behind closed doors." Her breathe hitched just a little when he spoke of their home. It appeared to come naturally to him, this notion that they would suddenly be sharing a life. "So I'll be able to call you Killian when we're not in public then?" He didn't miss that she seemed to avoid the word home, going out of her way to avoid the word. "Yes, when we're at home Emma we'll just be us. The ruse can fall away and we can be ourselves. You're not disappearing. Maybe to the rest of the world but not to me." David stood from his seat at the little table in the room and walked to the window. He seemed to be agitated by the fact that they weren't getting things moving at the pace he felt they should move but there was nothing that could be done. It wasn't him preparing to make a sacrifice. "Problem Dave?"

"I just think that all of this can be taken care of later. We need to get your new identities worked out so that we can get the paperwork started. I get that this is a big adjustment but there's just not time to work out all the emotions right now."

"Dave all due respect mate but where are you going when this day is done?"

"Mary Margaret and I will go home. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm pushing for Emma, not so that I can go home."

"That's not what I was implying mate. You and Mary Margaret get to continue your life. Emma doesn't. Perhaps show a little bit of compassion for the predicament that she finds herself at no fault of her own." Emma looked over at him, smiling in appreciation. Despite the fact that she was trying to hold herself together it was nice to know that he saw her struggling and that he was fighting on her behalf. If they were going to end up spending the rest of their lives together it wasn't a bad way to start. "It's okay Killian. Thank you, truly, but David is right. I need to get it together. I suppose there's always time to fall apart later." She half chuckled to herself and then got up to walk to the window. For a moment Killian's instinct was to tell her to move away, that being by a window was danger, but he stopped himself. At this point Gold hadn't even been arrested so she wasn't in any danger. "So what do we need to decide?"

"Well do the two of you have names that you'd like to go by?" Emma bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor. "I have a last name, if it's okay with Killian."

"Of course love. Whatever you wish." She nodded and looked out the window. "I'd like our last name to be Henry."

"Special meaning lass?"

"Yeah. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it." Her eyes never left the streetlights shining their light out onto the snow below. Whatever the meaning of the name it seemed to upset her but he wasn't going to argue. People rarely chose a name for themselves without it having a deep, sentimental resonance to them. "Sounds grand. Preference for a first name?"

"I don't really have one."

"Come on lass. There must be a name you can see yourself carrying. Besides Emma."

"I'd imagine Emily would be out of the question?"

"Sadly yes. I think that would be too easy to trace. Any others?" Mary Margaret sat on the other side of the room, mulling over possibilities as well. The name wasn't that important but she felt like Emma deserved a good name. She was a nice woman, a strong woman. In the past twenty four hours her world had fallen apart but she was handling it with grace and poise. She needed a name that honored that. "Emma, how do you feel about Jennifer? I knew a woman once, a distant relative, and she reminded me of you. Strong and brave. I've just always loved the name. Even thought if I had a daughter someday I'd name her that."

"I don't want to take your daughters name."

"If you don't like the name that's fine but don't say no just because you don't want to take the name for some future daughter of mine and David's. You carrying the name won't stop me from using it. She'll just be named after two strong and brave women."

"Jennifer Henry. I like it. It sounds good. What do you think Killian?"

"Sounds good to me lass. Although I'll still mostly be calling you Emma."

"That's not true. You'll mostly be calling me love and lass if the last half hour is any indication."

"Well I suppose that could be true." She chuckled and felt like maybe she was starting to thaw a little from the shock that the days events had caused. These were nice people and they were helping her to create a new life for herself. Maybe a new life wouldn't have been her choice but if she had to do it she was glad it was with the help of these people. Especially Killian. He had been so kind and he really seemed to understand the struggles she was having. "So we have my name. What about yours Killian?"

"Colin."

"That came pretty easy. Special meaning?" His face softened and his voice got quiet as he lowered his head. "Aye."

"Care to share?"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you about it." She laughed at having her words thrown back at her. "Touche. So Colin and Jennifer Henry. They sound like a delightful couple."

"They do. So where do they live then lass?"

"That I have no clue. Anywhere is fine for me." She looked out the window and watched the snow falling. "Maybe somewhere without snow. I'm not a huge fan. Do you have any preferences?"

"Not really. I'll follow you anywhere."

"Now you sound like a cheesy romance movie. Seriously, any ideas?" She shook her head and turned to look back at David and Mary Margaret, who already had a map out on the table. "Do you guys want to live in a big city or a small town?"

"I think a big city would be best mate. Perhaps in the suburbs though. Now that I think of it though it might be nice to be near the water, if we're getting to pick." Emma leaned over the map, pinning the hair falling over her face behind her ear. "Looks like maybe we're looking at the west coast or the south then. Preferences detective?"

"I've always liked the south. There's a lot of culture there but it's also very beautiful."

"So Colin and Jennifer Henry live somewhere in the south. How about South Carolina? Charleston maybe?" David pulled his laptop out of the satchel he was carrying with him and set it on the table to find a location in Charleston. After searching for a few minutes he slapped the table and shouted, "I've got it." All eyes turned to him and he looked uncomfortable under their gaze. "I mean, I've got it. I found a place for you guys. It's beachfront, three bedrooms, three bathrooms. You'll have a view of the South Carolina marshes as well as of the ocean. There's a marina nearby and Charleston is full of culture that you guys can explore. I think you guys picked a great place to relocate. I mean if you have to go into hiding for life this is the place to do it." They all chuckled as Emma and Killian leaned in to see the house that David had found. Emma was the first to start looking for problem areas. "So this is a really nice house. How did we afford it?"

"What type of career would you like?"

"Well I guess if we're doing that I'd like to be a neurosurgeon."

"Yeah, I see your point. Is there something you're trained in?"

"I'm a waitress. That's where I was heading to tonight. If I had a wider skill set I don't think I would have been doing that."

"We'll figure something out. You guys will be given a living stipend and Killian will still be drawing a paycheck as a police officer. He's going to be undercover essentially. We can't pay him twenty four seven but we can definitely pay for at least a good twelve hours a day." Killian leaned forward on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "What about marketing?"

"What about it?"

"Emma and I could be involved in marketing. Work from home. Set our own hours. Learn the basics of the trade. Perhaps take online courses. It will keep us from having to work outside the home and it's a plausible career."

"For both of you?"

"Aye. I think it makes sense. Perhaps we met in a marketing course in college. It's not unusual for people in the same trade to be married. I like the idea of us not needing to be separating to go to an office job every day." As sweet as the words were Emma felt herself bristle and she shifted away from the window. "I don't mean to be ungrateful. I really don't. But am I going to be under twenty four hour inspection? Are we going to be together at all times every day?" A brief flash of hurt crossed Killian's features and she immediately felt badly at the tone in her voice. It was fine for her to be upset but it was not okay for her to take it out on someone that had been nothing but kind to her. "Killlian, I'm sorry for the way that sounded. Being with you doesn't sound that horrible but let's be honest. We're bound to get on each others nerves at least occasionally."

"I'd imagine so love. Eventually our lives will develop some normalcy and we'll gain a group of friends. In the beginning though we're going to be together a lot. Learning about each other and getting to know how the other works. It's just the nature of the beast." Getting to know him didn't sound so bad but she wasn't thrilled with the idea of him getting to know her that well. She didn't share her past easily and wasn't even really sure why it would matter. They would create their faux history and that would be their past. "So I guess it's you and me against the world then?"

"Not against it lass. This witness protection thing is a precaution. Eventually the world won't seem so bad anymore. We'll be able to have a normal life." Emma moved from the window to take a seat at the head of the bed. Pulling her knees up towards her chest she looked around the room and bit her lip. She knew that it was natural to be hesitant but she also knew that what she was doing as necessary. "Can I talk to Killian alone you guys? Give us an hour. I think we need to work a few things out."

"Emma, I really can't tell you enough that time is of the essence. We've located Gold and we're only holding off on arresting him until we've got you safely out of town."

"I understand that Officer Nolan. I really do. But I need to talk to Killian. We'll get the last of our story worked out and when you come back in I'll be ready to go." David nodded and turned to Mary Margaret, placing his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her out. Alone in the room Killian turned on the bed so that he could see Emma. "What do you want to talk about lass?"

"I want to talk about what comes next. As much as we say that we're not going to jump into a relationship right away just because we're fake married people have expectations about what a married couple is like. We need to talk about that."

"Aye, I supposed we do. Here's my take. For one we won't be fake married. There's going to be two marriage licenses. One for you and I. With our real names. That will go in a safe deposit box in the bank. No one will have access to it. Then we'll have the license with Colin and Jennifer Henry on them. That'll go in a prominent location in our house. People can expect what they will and perhaps on occasion we'll have to put on a show. Hold hands when we got out, a kiss hello or goodbye. But Colin and Jennifer aren't newlyweds love. They've been married a few years and it wouldn't be all that unusual for them not to be terribly affectionate all the time. It's your pace Swan and when we're alone we'll just be us. It'll just be Emma and Killian and we'll get to know each other."

"Do you want it to develop into something more?"

"Emma, we've known each other a couple hours. While you seem to be a great girl I don't know for certain what I want. I think it would be good for us to fall in love. It'll make being together the rest of our lives a lot easier but we can't tell our hearts what to do. So why don't we just start off at the beginning. We'll be friends and we can learn about each other and hopefully someday we'll wake up and it'll be everything we've every dreamed of." Her lips curved into a smile and he felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. He hoped that she couldn't tell that he had lied. From the moment he saw her he was fairly certain that being her husband would be no hardship. It would be pure joy, although it was clear it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. She got caught up in her own head often and he was more than willing to be the one to bring her out of it. "So you think Colin and Jennifer met at work?"

"No, I think it would be better if we met at a marketing class in school. College sweethearts. One thing. Do you want me to call you Jennifer, Jenny, or Jen?"

"I like Jen. It's simple. Easy to remember."

"Jen it is then. What college do you think that we met at?"

"We'll be in South Carolina so I think the University of South Carolina? Maybe we met in class and then mutual friends introduced us?"

"No mutual friends. We can have our names added to a class roster but if we say people were our friends and they investigate it'll be too easy prove we're not who we say we are. Perhaps we sat next to each other in class one day and we just kept bumping into each other around town until I ran into you at a coffee shop and finally asked you out?"

"I like that. It's simple but romantic. Like fate or kismet or something."

"Exactly. We're going to make this work Emma. I promise you we're going to make this work and I'm going to keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you." He reached across the bed and found her hand, taking her smaller one in his larger one. Despite all the ways that her life had changed in the past twenty fours hours and how her world was infinitely more dangerous now than it was just the day before with his hand holding hers somehow she believed him. Somehow she had never felt safer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Have you ever flown love?" It had been several hours since their conversation and they had found themselves in a whir of activities. Nothing like creating false identities to cut into getting to know you time. "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been on a plane?"

"No, I've only ever driven where I needed to go. Never really had enough money for a flight." He looked back at the suitcase on his bed and got back to packing. She watched closely, observing him. He was meticulous. Every shirt was folded as though it was going to be on display in a store. Every pair of pants were folded so that they fit perfectly on top of each other. Looking back at her own suitcase she realized that perhaps you could learn a lot about someone by the way that they pack. Her clothes had been thrown into the suitcase haphazardly and with no particular rhyme or reason. She's like to blame it on the speed with which she had to collect her things but she knew that it really never looked any different when she packed. Order was never really her strong suit. "What about you? Have you ever been on a plane?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt foolish. Of course he'd been on a plane. He had an accent. Not only had he been on a plane he'd been overseas. The corner of his mouth ticked up just a fraction and it looked like he was about to tease her when he thought better of it. He was comfortable around her but she was still a stranger and he didn't really have a good read on her personality yet. "Aye love. I was born here but after I was adopted my family and I moved back overseas. I've been back here for a while now though."

"After I said I knew it was a stupid question. You have an accent."

"No worries love and not a stupid question. Plenty of people have accents from here. If you grow up in a home where your parents had an accent it would be easy to pick one up." She looked as though she was about to crawl out of her skin for such a simple error. Whatever she had gone through it had marked her in ways he wasn't certain even she was aware of. He continued to look at her until it seemed like she was uncomfortable and then went back to packing. The hours since they had their conversation about expecting to expect nothing in regards to their relationship had been spent gathering whatever they could from their old lives to take into their new lives. David and Mary Margaret did the legal leg work, only requiring them for photo documentation and signatures. An hour before they had to leave for the airport a man with thick rimmed glasses and curly hair entered the hotel room that had become the headquarters for the impromptu move. David walked in behind him and closed the door. "Emma. Killian. This is Judge Hopper. He's been apprised of the situation and he's agreed to marry you, although not without some reluctance."

"These are less than ideal circumstances for a marriage. I'm sure you'd agree Detective Nolan. There's no way that they can just say that they're married. I hate to make light of such a sacred vow." Killian moved from his spot near the bathroom door and moved to shake the man's hand. "Judge Hopper. I greatly appreciate not only your willingness to do this against perhaps your better judgment but your devotion to doing your due diligence to your position. I just ask you what you look for when you look for a husband. A man willing to lay down his life for his wife? A man willing to leave all that he knows to follow her anywhere? A man devoted to keeping her safe and protected? Emma and I don't love each other. That's true, but those things are still true of me."

"And what of her for you?"

"I can't speak to that but I know that she's willing to make sacrifices as well. That should be clear by the chaos in this room." They all chuckled, alleviating some of the tension in the room. "Emma, what is in this marriage for Killian from you?" She stood again by the window, her time in Storybrooke short and the window almost serving as a anchor to the life she was giving up. Her eyes fell lightly on Killian and she shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing to have conversations about their relationship or lack thereof with him. Already there seemed to be a bond between them, most likely stemming from the fact that it was their lives that were being uprooted by this move. "I'm not really sure what's in it for him. Gratitude for certain. It may seem a bit as though I'm unaware of the sacrifices he's making for me but I'm not. Not in the least bit. In fact if anything I'm overwhelmed by the knowledge of what he's giving up for my benefit. There will be friendship for him. A person to share his life with. His concerns with. When he feels the weight of the sacrifice, which I'm certain he will, I'll be there for him to lean on. I'm not an easy person to live with and I'm certain there will be days that he may regret this decision." Her eyes came up from the floor, locking on the man standing across the room from her. His deep blue eyes peered at her from under dark lashes and she allowed herself to take him in. For all their talk of being friends she couldn't stop the stirring of attraction that had already begun to take root. Not from his attractiveness, although his appearance certainly didn't hurt matters at all. It was his kindness and compassion that drew her to him as though he were a beacon. He could put her in line but he never allowed her to lose sight of the fact that they were in this together. He was not going to rule over her but he would attempt to be a partner for her. "I just hope when those days come that he remembers the words that we say here tonight. And I hope that he knows that when those days come when he exasperates me because we've spent far too much time together that I'll be remembering the words that we say here tonight. I've never been one to commit lightly and the suddenness of this decision doesn't change that about me. I've thought this through. I know the decision that I'm making and I will honor it. Once we say these vows I will stand by him through anything, good or bad."

"I wish the people that I see that are in love with each other were half as mature about marriage as you two are."

"Maybe it's better that we're not clouded by messy feelings. We can be clear headed about this and allow whatever happens next to happen." Killian walked over to her by the window and extended his hand as he bowed at the waist. "Will you do me the honor milady?" She laughed as she rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his. "I suppose." She attempted to sound bored but laughter danced in her eyes and a light blush covered her cheeks. They turned to look at Judge Hopper and the mirth left the room. "I would imagine that the David and Mary Margaret will serve as your witnesses. Is that correct?" They nodded at the same time and the judge began the normal vows. The ceremony was quick, leaving out references of love. No use making promises that they couldn't keep. Perhaps love was in the cards. Perhaps it wasn't. Although if they were both being honest they felt a spark between them and the more time they spent together the more it seemed to grow. They shared no kiss, although Killian did bend down to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She could tell that it was a promise. Not just of protection but that he would allow her to set the pace. That they would find their way through this situation and they would find it together.

The hours had been long and now that the wedding was done they quickly gathered their small bags and headed to the airport to depart for Charleston. David was going to have their stuff shipped to a small town near Charleston and Killian was going to go pick it up so that it couldn't be tracked to them. Now that there was much to ship. The agreement on both of their parts was that they were going to start from scratch. They might have to go without some of the finer things in life for a while but it would be worth it to not have reminders of a life that they couldn't have anymore popping up. Killian couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched Emma fret going through airport security, fearing that somehow their new identities would put them on some kind of airport watch list. He, however, knew that her fears were unfounded. The airport had been alerted to their special circumstances and even if it hadn't been their documentation was complete and in order. Still he watched as she fretted until they were in their seats and the plane was preparing for take off. "What's it like Killian? Flying?"

"It's not really much different than riding in a car love. There are occasional bumps but for the most part it's steady going. Are you scared?"

"With the last twenty four hours I almost feel like a plane ride should be the least of the things that frighten me but yeah I guess I am. Most people have done this before and I haven't. Doing things that I'm not familiar with frightens me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I'm not." He knew some about her past but he intentionally didn't investigate much. He didn't need to know about her history in order to protect her so he just briefed himself on her involvement in this case. If they were going to spend their life together he wanted her to trust him with information. He wanted her to want to confide in him, when she was ready. Her statement though intrigued him, furthering his belief that her childhood had been less than ideal. "Change is hard for anyone Jen. This new life of ours is bound to be scary but hopefully it's a little less scary with me by your side." His hand sought hers out and he linked their fingers, lifting her hand to his lips to brush a soft kiss across her knuckles. The gesture could easily be one to fool the people on the plane but she knew what it was. Yet another affirmation to her that she could trust him. That she could count on him to walk her through this season of change. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes as the plane began to jettison down the runway. Within minutes her breathing had evened and she was asleep, with him following behind her shortly.

When Emma saw the house for the first time she was in awe. It was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. "Killian this place is astounding." He smiled at her although she noticed a small amount of concern in his eyes. He didn't say anything though but instead took a couple of steps to reach her on the porch of the house. "So what say we give the neighbors a show love? Happy couple and all that. Carry you over the threshold?"

"We're not supposed to be newly weds."

"No but we're supposed to be excited to move into our new house. Besides I wouldn't mind having a traditional moment with my nontraditional wife. In love or not it's the start of our new lives."

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing ever." He smiled a little as he lifted her over his shoulder, and stepped over the threshold. She shrieked and kicked her legs but he just kept walking until he was in the living room. He set her down and she looked around the barren room. As beautiful as the house was it was empty and didn't feel at all like a home. "We need to go shopping Killian."

"Aye. That we do. But I wanted to mention that to you love. Calling me Killian. It's fine when we're in here but any time we're outside, even on the porch, you need to call me Colin. If a neighbor walks by and hears you calling me Killian it could raise suspicion."

"I didn't even think of that. You wouldn't think after twenty four hours I'd be used to calling you anything but it's going to take a bit to switch from Killian to Colin."

"I understand. You're already Emma for me. It's going to be hard for me to call you Jen. When we're in here though we're ourselves. I'm sure it'll take some time to get used to." He too looked around the bare room, taking in the many things that we needed. "So I have a credit card burning a whole in my pocket with enough to furnish the house and get what we need. What do you say we got to the store and get a few things."

"You think we should leave already? We just got here. Maybe we should stay here and get settled?"

"And where do you suggest we settle love? We have no furniture. Not even an air mattress. We needn't decorate the whole house in one night but we should probably at least get a few of the bare essentials." She nodded, knowing he was right. Within an hour they were at a store and they were facing their first truly awkward impasse as a married couple who barely knew each other. In the middle of the local furniture store Emma lay in a king size bed with her hand out, inviting Killian to join her. "Come on Colin. It's just a bed."

"Aye love and I'm sure that you'll make an exceptional choice. I trust you implicitly."

"In this bed now husband. We're picking out a bed for our room and you should give your input." He lowered his head, his eyebrows furrowing in worry, before lifting his gaze to meet her eyes. She bit her lip, a look of uncertainty crossing her face, before reaching her hand up. "Come on," she said quietly. Without another second of hesitation he joined her on the bed where she promptly shoved him over. "Can't get a good sense of the mattress unless you're laying down there buddy."

"Quite observant love. Why we hadn't recruited you to the force yet is a mystery."

"Ssshhh. No one is supposed to know remember. That was the whole point of all this."

"Aye lass. You're right. I quite like this bed. You have extremely discerning taste."

"Why thank you." A smile split her face as she bounced up and down a little on the mattress. "So do we need one for your room or...?"

"We'll get one for my room now. I'm certainly not going to force my presence into your space. We'll need to keep my stuff in your room though for when we entertain. The room I stay in will need to be essentially the guest room. I'll keep some stuff in there so that you don't feel uncomfortable. No need to keep looking for a bed though. We'll just get two of this one. Perhaps a couch should be next on our list of furniture."

"How about a couch, a TV, some blankets, and a microwave?"

"Sounds like you may have a plan in my love."

"I may." She smiled as she climbed off the bed, making a beeline for a salesclerk to make arrangements for the beds to be delivered. She had never gotten to a furnish a home like this before. It had always been mismatched furniture from thrift stores. To be able to go to a store and pick furniture that she liked, instead of furniture that was just inexpensive, was a dream come true. Killian didn't hurt. The pull towards him was already strong and she was fairly certain that the feeling was mutual. Still they had only known each other for a few days. While she was speaking with the salesperson Killian's phone rang and he moved to a quiet corner of the store to take the call. "Henry."

"I see you're taking to the new name."

"Aye mate. What's up Dave?"

"We have Gold in custody. It's as we feared. He knew that there was a good chance that someone had seen him and he already has some of his men on the search for whomever it might be. Luckily though he didn't see Emma. There's not a large scope of people though that it could have been. The apartment complex she lived in wasn't large and he knows that it must have been someone that lived there since the cops were on it so quickly. His people will be looking at the tenants."

"When they find out she's gone from her apartment she'll be first on their list of people to have seen it."

"Exactly. I can imagine that their plan is to eliminate the witness so that she can't testify against him. She's really our only evidence in the case at the moment so she's definitely going to be a target."

"What do you need then?"

"I need you to be very careful. For the time being stay close to home. Get your background straight. You can't slip up. On our end we have a female undercover detective making daily trips to and from Emma's old apartment. The landlord is motivated to have us get this taken care of and is agreeing to allow us to pay a base amount for the apartment. We've not moved her stuff. Get me a list of things she needs and we'll try and get it to you. Same for things from your apartment."

"Sure thing." He turned his back to the room and lowered his voice. "How worried do I need to be Dave?"

"I don't think you need to worry too much for the moment. We've got things under control but you should definitely be on alert. We're also looking into Gold's background. For you. Trying to find a connection to that case that you mentioned. Mila Stilts."

"Why would you do that?"

"It seemed like it was important to you. Besides it's a cold case. No matter how long ago it was she still has family out there and they deserve answers. She deserves justice." Killian nodded, a lump in his throat. He had done his best to keep his interest in the death of Milah Stilts quiet but it was with him every day. Never far from his mind. "Have you had any luck with it?"

"Not much. You've been working the case so you know that there's not to go on. When the murderer killed her he took the murder weapon with her so there's no prints. She had been gone almost twenty four hours before the police got a phone call from her son."

"Do you know where he went to make the call?"

"No. The police went to the house and found the body but the boy was gone. If Gold was the one that killed her my guess would be the boy knew that he was dangerous so he disappeared."

"That's always been what I've thought too." At that moment Emma reappeared by his side. "Mate, I need to go. My lovely bride is back and we've got a life to get started." He smiled down at her before making his final goodbyes to David. "So everything squared away love?"

"Yeah, they'll be delivered tomorrow. Who was that?"

"It was David."

"And?"

"How much do you want me to keep you in the loop Emma? Do you want me to carry the burden and allow you to live fear free or do you want me to share with you?"

"Share with me. Trust me I won't be living fear free if you don't tell me. I'll just be living full of fear and without the facts. At least if I know what's going on I can feel like I'm staying a step ahead."

"Well then Gold is in custody but he's already got his men trying to locate the person who witnesses the crime. He knows it is someone in your apartment building so it probably won't be long before he realizes that it's you. They have an undercover detective going to and from your place every day though to throw them off the scent that you've relocated. There's no danger now but we do need to be cautious." Without thinking she reached out for his hand and linked their fingers. It seemed so natural to find solace with him, which seemed odd to her since physical comfort had never been her style. "Thank you for telling me."

"So...what else do you need to do to arrange this surprise evening?"

"Oh you'll see."

A few hours later found them on the floor of their new place with blankets spread out on the floor, two glasses of wine in solo cups, and a large pizza next to them on the floor. The electricity in the house had been turned on while they were out shopping but they still came home and lit the room by candlelight. A fire had been built in the fireplace, adding a homey feel to the room. She had changed into a pair of leggings and an over-sized gray sweater that fell off one shoulder in a way that he found unspeakably attractive. He had changed into a pair of black and white plaid fleece pajama pants with a back v-neck sweater that dipped low enough that the chest hair that she found so delectable was on full display. "So this was your plan then love?"

"Well, we'll hook up the TV and DVD player and I thought we could camp out here and have a movie night. Take some time to get to know each other. It'll be fun." He laughed, thrilled that she was starting to move on from the events a few days before and was becoming more personable. She had been almost affectionate all day long to the point that he thought perhaps she becoming interested in him. "Well lass how do you propose we get to know each other while watching movies?"

"Movies come later. Pizza and a game of real or cover come first."

"And what exactly is real or cover love?"

"We tell each other things about ourselves and the other has to guess whether it was a real fact about them or something that is just part of their cover. If it's a cover then we add it to our real cover." He smiled as he thought of what she was saying. In a very real way she was asking to open up to him. To tell him things about herself that he imagined she didn't tell people every day. For him it was a bit like she was an open book but for the average person he assumed she was something of an enigma. "Sounds like quite the game lass. Settle in and get started then?" She nodded as she found a plate and loaded it down with pizza. She sat cross legged on the floor with her plate on her lap before grabbing her cup of wine. "To the start of our new life." He lifted his cup as well, clinking it with hers before taking a large swallow. "I'll go first lass. To kick things off. My father was a fisherman and when I was a boy he would take me out on his boat. It's where I gained a love of the sea that has stayed with me my whole life." She twisted her mouth as she stared at him, trying to read whether he was telling her the truth or not. "I'm going to say real. I could be wrong but it sounds pretty authentic."

"Aye it is. My parents adopted me when I was young and took my older brother and me overseas. Before he left us my father taught me what it was to love and respect the sea. He left but that loved stayed. Your turn." She paused, deep in thought about what she was willing to share. She thought it would be a fun game but already she sensed that it could get more personal than she had expected very quickly. "In the same vein I guess my mom was a middle school literature teacher who passed along her love of reading to me."

"I'm going to guess true?"

"Is that a question or a statement there pal?" They both laughed as he picked up another slice of pizza. The evening had evolved into the exact kind of night he loved. She was open and laughing, and it felt real. It didn't feel like they had met just days ago and they were in the witness protection program as husband and wife. It just felt like they were two people getting to know each other. "I'm going to guess true."

"It's partially true. It was actually my sixth grade literature teacher that taught me to love reading. But my mom wasn't that teacher."

"So according to the rules then your mom was a middle school teacher that taught you to love reading and that's part of your back story. In this back story of yours what did your father do?"

"He was a teacher too. They met at school and fell in love."

"Sounds like quite the romance."

"I love reading. I know all the tropes." He laughed and the sound made her stomach clench in the most amazing way. It was a deep laugh, sincere and completely open. "Your turn."

"I played Peter Pan in a high school production of Peter Pan."

"Cover. You don't really seem like the Peter Pan type."

"That's true. I was actually Captain Hook."

"Now that I can see. Were you the handsome version of Hook?"

"No, they dressed me in one of those silly wax mustaches and a bad permed wig. It was pitiful. Your story."

"Growing up whenever a Disney movie was in the theater I went. Even if I had it on VHS or on DVD I still wen to see it on the big screen. I still do." She looked down at her shirt and picked at a little, clearly feeling a little insecure about the level of authenticity that her little game required. Being honest with people you know is scary enough but it's terrifying to be honest with strangers. He wished that he could explain to her how inspired by her he was but something told her that she wouldn't welcome that at the moment. Already she had questioned his intentions in regards to their relationship and what it would be. He didn't want her to think that he was complimenting her to get something from her. "Real. You seem like the cynical type but I see a bit of a romantic in there as well. I have no problem imagining you in the theaters rooting for a happy ending."

"I've never really believed in happy endings."

"Believed in them, perhaps not. But tell me you don't secretly long for them." She smiled hesitantly at him. He knew her too well already. It was unnerving. She didn't tell people that she loved cheesy romantic comedies or that she could mouth the words along with Dirty Dancing. Those were her secrets but somehow in just a few days time he was able to see them without her saying a world. "Well you're right. About that being real, not about the longing for happy endings thing. Although I wouldn't say that you're completely wrong about that either. Your turn."

"My mother lives in London dying for the day that she becomes a grandmother." The color left her face and he realized immediately what he had just done. He told his stranger wife that his mom wanted grandchildren badly. He'd only kissed her during their wedding, had assured her that he wasn't going to force a romantic relationship, and now undid all of his assertions by indicating that he waned to have children."So do you think that's real or cover?"

"Real?"

"Cover actually. My mother passed away a long time ago. Before my father left." He wanted to tell her more. He wanted to tell her how his father had crawled into a bottle intent to never come back out. How his brother had raised him and even though he never made him feel like a burden he couldn't shake the feeling that he had always been in the way for everyone. He wanted to share the good and the bad of his life with her but he knew that it was too much, too soon. That she wasn't ready for that level of honesty from him. They could play their game and goof around but she was the type that spooked easily. He could see it a mile away. If he shared too much she would panic. "My favorite drink is hot cocoa but it has to have cinnamon on it. And whipped cream."

"Oh lass I know without a doubt that's true."

"How's that?"

"I'm a detective remember? That was far too detailed for you to be lying. Beyond that it was the perfect shift from me telling you that my mother died. A light, easy topic to ease the discomfort of a serious detail."

"Oh really. Well fine. How about this one? I grew up in foster care. True or cover?"

"Also true love. But I'd love if you'd tell me about it. I'd love to know more about your beginnings."

"Not much to know really. I don't even know that much. My birth parents left me on the steps of a church in a basket. Left my name and birth date on a piece of paper under my baby blanket. Thankfully that was enough to get me my social security number and my birth certificate."

"So you know your parents names then?"

"Sure. Tracy and Bryant Swan. But I've never had any luck finding them and honestly I've never really put a lot of effort into it. The being left on the church steps kind of gave me the feeling they weren't interested in knowing me. Can we change the subject? I've already told you more than most."

"Let me reciprocate. I hadn't planned on telling you certain things yet, not until we were more familiar with each other, but I want you to know that you're not alone. My adoptive father left shortly after my adoptive mother died. Years later I found out that he had remarried. Settled down with a new wife and a new kid. Heard he went to all the kids football games and they were a dream family. Like you I never searched him out. I felt that him leaving Liam and me behind was proof enough that he didn't really want us. I'd imagine my adoptive mother pushed for him to adopt me so I understand him leaving me but I've never understood why he left Liam. That was his blood. It never made sense. I'd give just about anything to know where my blood is." He looked up and saw sadness in her eyes, but the pity that he was used to from others wasn't there. She understood. She knew the pain of being left and she knew the pain of feeling like there was something lacking in her that made people leave. His marriage to her may have been one of convenience, to protect her, but he was starting to feel that there was something more at work here. Something pulling them towards each other and that they were powerless to stop it. At the moment that he started to feel his feelings pulling him towards her in a way that he knew that it was too soon for, that he knew would make her pull back and shut down, he felt a pillow come down hard across the side of his body. He caught her eye and the sadness had retreated, replaced by laughter and a joy that he hadn't seen there before. "What was that for?"

"We just got far too serious. I felt you needed to be punished." He laughed as he reached out and pulled her towards him by her leggings covered ankles. His hands reached her ribs and he tickled her until she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. "I give, I give. If you'll just hand me a white flag Captain I'll gladly surrender it."

"Aye lass. Surrender it is then." She smiled before jumping up and grabbing the sheets that she'd lain on the end of the couch when they got home from the store earlier. She knew that they were going to stay in the living room but she figured they'd blow up an air mattress for her and he would sleep on the couch. "How about a fort?" String up some lights in there. We can have that childhood that you and I never really got to have."

"Sounds like quite the treat Swan." They stood and put together the fort and Killian made a quick trip to the local store to grab some Christmas lights. With the holidays coming they would need them anyways. A happily married couple in their first house would surely decorate for the occasion. Finally they were done and they leaned back against the couch, the light illuminating them. "Killian this was a lot of fun. It sounds crazy but probably the most fun I've ever had."

"I feel the same lass. I'm starting to think this whole assigned to you for life thing might not be such a bad thing." She smiled before leaning in, brushing her lips against his. He tried to hide the fact that he felt his breathe hitch, and he it seemed as though his heart skipped a beat. Her walls were high and yet she had been the one to make the first move. To initiate the first kiss. When she leaned back she kept one hand lightly touching his chest as she said, "Ditto."

"I knew you loved romantic movies but I didn't have you pegged for the tragic ones."

"What do you mean?"

"The movie reference that you made knowing that I would get it. Ghost, love."

"I did know you'd get it. I don't know how you know me so well but somehow you do. I look forward to seeing how this marriage thing works out for us."

"Ditto."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The weeks blended into each other and they settled into a routine. They worked from home yet they still found ways to get time to themselves. She needed it more than he did. The more time he spent with her the more time he wanted to spend time with her. He was enamored with nearly everything she did. The way she nearly growled every morning before she had her coffee. The way she stayed up until she literally couldn't keep her eyes open. The way that she moaned just a little when she took a sip of her much loved hot cocoa and cinnamon. Every day he found something new to love about her. Which was terrifying for him because already he was sensing that his arranged marriage was becoming less and less only to protect her every day. Sure he would give his life for her but he was starting to want to share his life with her as well. The connection was there. He knew it. He felt it. Still he felt that she was hesitant to dive into a relationship with him. For some reason he was sure she felt like nothing he felt for her could be real because of his job as her protector. It wasn't true. Not by a long shot. Since they got to Charleston they had started taking classes online to learn marketing and every night they spent time together in front of the TV. They had similar taste in TV shows. Nights were spent binge watching all kinds of crime procedurals with a bowl of popcorn between them. A week before Christmas he found himself standing in the kitchen looking at the sparsely decorated room when she entered. "What's got you looking so serious Detective?"

"Nothing love. Just taking in the lack of Christmas spirit here in the house."

"I think it looks fine. I've never been much for Christmas."

"I haven't either but it might be nice to celebrate this year."

"Giving up everything you care about put you in the mood for celebrating does it?" While she was joking he couldn't help but feel the sting of her words. The days of thinking that he had given up for her were behind him and now he felt like he had gained more than he had ever lost. Clearly by her comment she didn't feel the same. "I've been alone for a long time. David and Mary Margaret have done their best to include me in their family but I've always been on the outside looking in. Forgive me if the fact that I get to spend this holiday season with a family of my own makes me feel a little bit hopeful."

"Even if you were forced to marry me to protect me? You still consider me the family you never had?"

"Emma you are not some obligation. No one made me marry you. At any moment I could have called it off. I chose this life with you."

"Why?" I don't understand."

"I needed something and it appears you provide that."

"What is it? Killian sometimes when you talk I feel like you're talking in riddles."

"I've explained my life to you lass. You know my background. You created a family with Granny and Ruby and I understand that you struggle with losing that. It was different for me though. As much as David and Mary Margaret tried to include me in their family part of me just wouldn't allow it. When I met you I felt like something clicked into place. I can't really explain it but there was a connection there that I hadn't felt in a long time. Perhaps it stems from being a bit lost. Your family left you. I was put up for adoption and then abandoned by the family that chose me. You're a kindred spirit of sorts. I felt it from the start but then when you shared your past with me I felt it even more. Emma, you are not an obligation for me. I don't want to push you but I'll not lie to you. You are more than friend to me. You are my wife and I'm happy about that. I hope that it will develop further. For a time it felt like it might, back when we first moved in, but if that's not something you want I won't push the issue."

"I don't know what I want Killian. I'm drawn to you but I'm terrified to open up. I'm worried that what always happens will happen again. I don't want to get close to you only to lose you." He could see the toll that the conversation was having on her and he didn't want to push. Her walls were down but trying for too much too soon could send them flying back up in an instant. "Emma, we don't have to move at warp speed. It's not unheard of for a married couple to go on a date. Why don't we try that?" His eyes were on the floor but they shot up when the sound of her laughter filled the room. "You're laughing?"

"You want to date me? You're aware I'm your wife right? Dating is to find out if whatever you're feeling can lead anywhere. We're already at the goal point."

"Wrong love. Dating is to get to know each other. I want to get to know you. I know your habits here in the house but we've never experienced what it's like to go out. To have a first date and the first date jitters. What do you say lass? Tomorrow at eight o'clock? I'll even pick you up."

"How noble of you. I'm sure my door is far out of your way."

"It's quite the trek for sure." She chuckled before twisting her mouth and bit and chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted to say yes. To give this thing between them a chance. He was right. There had been something between them from the first instant that they met. She was scared after their first night in the house. It had been too much too soon. So much had happened so quickly that she had retreated into herself. Their lives had been comfortable and cordial since there but she had intentionally kept herself guarded. Now though the desire to let the guard down and see what could come of it was nearly overwhelming. "Okay. What should I wear? Any ideas yet?"

"Dress casual. We don't need to make a big production out of it." She smiled before turning and walking out of the room. The conversation had been telling, and much needed, but now she needed some time to sit in the decision she had made. As much as she wanted to think that everything hadn't just changed she couldn't help but feel it had. It didn't necessarily mean the change was going to be bad but change had never been her friend in the past. It was hard to believe that it would be any different now.

Twenty four hours later found Emma sitting on the edge of her bed, panicking at the fact that it was three minutes after eight and Killian hadn't knocked on her door. Despite every bit of logic running through her brain it was the incessant screaming from her insecurity that her believing he had changed his mind. That he was questioning getting involved with a woman who was the primary witness in a murder case, on the run from a murderer with mob ties, and who had a baggage so heavy that Santa Claus would stumble under the weight of it. She couldn't really blame him but it was going to be awkward at the breakfast table the next day. He could have at least knocked on the door to let her know that he had changed his mind. Just as she was about to truly freak out she heard a rapping on the door. Without thinking she almost ran to the door, throwing it open. "Evening lass."

"You're late."

"Aye, I am. I wanted to do this right. Got stopped at a couple red lights along the way."

"You live here. Last I checked we don't have any red lights between the living room and my bedroom."

"I beg to differ. However I wonder how you didn't notice that I left about an hour ago."

"You did?"

"Aye. I did. I went to the store to get you flowers and to pick up a bottle of wine for us to share when we come home."

"I don't see flowers."

"They're in the living room. I was going to get you a bouquet but nothing I saw spoke to me. I ended up getting you a potted plant, which is more difficult to hide behind my back. Apologies love."

"I thought you were maybe standing me up."

"Seems like a bit of a bad thing to do knowing that we live together. Standing up ones wife is bad form." She smiled and bit the corner of her bottom lip. It really had been a ridiculous assumption, especially since he hadn't even a full five minutes late. "You look lovely Emma."

"Come on. I'm not dressed any differently than I am any other day."

"You look lovely every day lass." While she hadn't gone overboard with her appearance she had put a little effort into her look for the evening. Her hair, that was usually swept up in a messy bun on the top of her head, was loose in curls down her back. She had put on just a bit more make up than she usually did, although still maintained the more natural appearance that she preferred. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, black strappy heels, and a white over-sized sweater. It was South Carolina but it was still just before Christmas and their house was located right on the ocean. While it wasn't Boston it wasn't the tropics either. "Well thank you. You actually cleaned up rather well yourself."

"Thank you love. Shall we?" He lifted his arm and she took it, a peace settling in her stomach. She had expected awkwardness. This was, after all, their first date. It was only natural that there were would be some trepidation as they navigated unfamiliar waters. When the reached the living room she saw a plant sitting on the end table and found herself gravitating to it. As her fingers caressed the soft petals he came up behind her. "It's an orchid. My mother used to tend them back in London before she passed. It was one of her loves, one that has followed me. I don't tend them as she did but they are my favorite flower. I thought that you might enjoy the beauty of one."

"It is beautiful. The purple is amazing. You're going to take on the task of keeping it alive though right? Since you know how to tend it? That beautiful plant will be dead in a week if I try and care for it."

"How about we do it together? I'll show you the finer points of caring for it. It will be something we can do together." A half smile crossed her face as she nodded, words escaping her for the moment.

"Shall we love? I had planned for us to go somewhere other than the living room this evening."

"Of course."

"As much as it pains me to say this love I would be remiss if I failed to remind you that tonight I'll have to be Colin and you'll have to be Jen. It may be our first date, and we shall act accordingly, but we have to assume the lives of our alter egos. For your protection of course."

"Role playing doesn't sound so bad." A devilish spark shined in her eyes as he looked at her and for a moment he felt the breath leave his body. She had flirted before but never so blatantly. He was always the one to use innuendo and seeing her open up and take a page out of his book was more rewarding than he had realized it would be. "Is that right lass? Well then let's get this evening started.

The night went better than he had planned. It was as if the world had stopped and decided that it was going to role out the red carpet for them. Christmas was in just four days and despite it being at least relatively warm the community they lived in was not lacking in Christmas spirit. Trees were lit up bright and as they walked past a church they could hear the strains of a Christmas carol filtering out into the street. He took her to a little Italian restaurant, Pan E Vino, where they had a glass of wine and easy conversation. He told her about growing up in London and she told him about growing up in the foster system. After the meal he took her to The Terrace Theater to see a movie. It was the perfect standard first date fare. For a night she didn't feel as though she was hiding out and sacrificing. She was just a girl seeing a movie with a guy she liked. For the most part she even found that she could forget that they were supposed to be newlyweds. It was only when she felt compelled to call him by name only to remember at the last moment that she needed to call him Colin that she remembered the reality behind their night out. The movie was the perfect time out. Emotions weren't her strong suit and somehow he knew how to just back off her when it seemed like she might be getting overwhelmed. That wasn't the case at the moment but he had planned an evening that gave her a bit of a break in the middle of it. Strangely though her emotions heightened during the course of the movie. She noticed every time he shifted in his seat or looked in her direction. She memorized the sound of his laughter. As unobtrusively as possible she observed him, mesmerized by the way he leaned in when things got intense as though moving closer would somehow change the outcome of the scene. His forearm lay on the divider between the seats and she wished that they hadn't gone to dinner beforehand so that popcorn would have been necessary. Somehow, of it's own volition, her hand moved towards his and she linked her fingers between his. She felt the surprise instead of saw it because she was certain he had refused to allow himself to react to her action. There was no doubt that she was the one that was going to have to make the first moves as he was allowing her to set the pace. The movie seemed to be over in a blink of an eye and before she knew it the end credits were rolling. She released her hand from his as she gathered her things but was surprised when he took it again once they reached the lobby. "I assume this is okay lass? I can stop if you want."

"No, I like it." She smiled shyly suddenly realizing that the night was probably over and they would be making their way back to their shared home. It was different from a normal date. He would drop her at the door but she had no doubt that she would sense his presence in the house. Most nights she did. "So, heading home?"

"No. We have one more thing on the agenda for tonight?"

"Oh is that right? And what would that be Mr. Henry?"

"I think you'll just have to wait and see now won't you Mrs. Henry?" She laughed as they stepped outside the theater and he waved down an approaching horse drawn carriage. It stopped and he stepped in, leaning out and extending a hand down to her. She took it and stepped into the carriage, feeling a bit like Cinderella. "You're really going all out tonight huh?"

This is every girls fantasy. Riding off in a horse drawn carriage with her very own prince charming."

"Is that what I am? Your prince charming?"

"Knight in shining armor at the very least. Came along and rescued me." He leaned closer and quietly whispered in her ear. "Make sure not to say anything that might give us away love. But please keep complimenting if you wish." Her laughter rang out through the carriage and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She bit her lip as she reached out and took his other hand in hers. The night felt magical, like nothing bad could happen as long as it continued. "I don't need to be a prince charming or knight in shining armor love. I wouldn't want to rescue just anyone. Only you. The title of your husband is all that I wish for." Her breathe caught in her throat, a tremble coursing down her spine. It was overwhelming, how he made her feel. Like it was all real, and there was no danger. "Kil.." She shook his head as he looked at her. "Lass..."

"Colin. Thank you so much for tonight." They sat quietly for the rest of the carriage ride, her leading against him and absorbing the peace that the night brought. When they arrived back outside the theater they immediately went the car and headed back to the house. He took her hand as they walked inside and a mix of anticipation and anxiety filled her. She knew what was about to happen. "Did you want to end the evening lass or did you want to have a glass of wine."

"Glass of wine sounds great. I'm just going to run to my room and change."

"Okay." She got to her room in seconds and closed the door behind her, sagging against it. "Get a grip Emma. Nothing is going to change. He's already shown you how much he cares. What more do you want from him?" She stood, changing quickly into a grey over-sized sweater and another pair of leggings, grabbing her black framed glasses off her bed side table and her cell phone. Back in the living Killian had grabbed two wine glasses and had settled down on the couch. "More comfortable love?"

"Definitely." She took her place on the other end of the couch, reaching out for her wine glass and stretching out laying them in his lap. "Well you've certainly gotten more comfortable haven't you?"

"I have. I hated pretending you were Colin tonight."

"Why? I am Colin, and Colin is me."

"I know. But when I talk to you I hate feeling like I'm faking. Is this what the rest of our life is going to be? Putting on a show every time we step outside our door? Trying to keep our stories straight?"

"It will be a challenge at first. But over time we'll have our real life to discuss. It'll just be two people sharing a life in public and in private. You are my wife. That's not a lie. Just because we're doing this backwards, marriage first and then dating, doesn't mean that it's not real. Do you think we're the first people ever to have what basically boils down to an arranged marriage? It used to happen all the time and love can grow from it."

"Can love grow from lies?"

"I've not lied to you. I promise."

"Was there anything more to why you chose to protect me than what you told me? People don't really just give up their lives for strangers."

"Aye love. There was a little bit more than I've told you. Would it be alright though if we held off on sharing that detail until another night though. This evening has been perfection and I'd had to ruin it with talk that could be heavy."

"It's nothing bad right?"

"Just additional motive love. Nothing shady."

"Another night it is then. I mean at least you didn't tell me nothing when there was something."

He took her right foot in his hand and began massaging it. "I'll always be honest with you Emma. You don't ever need to doubt that." In that instant she knew that he was being honest with her. Somehow despite the horrific thing she had witnessed the night that Bobby was killed she had stumbled upon something truly magical and rare. A man who would sacrifice for her, care for her, and be honest with her. It felt like a dream and she never wanted to wake up. Without thinking she set her glass of wine down on the end table and scooted forward so that her legs were draped over his and her arm went around his neck. She leaned forward and waited, her eyes imploring him to make the move. Without words being necessary he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. The kiss deepened and she carded her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer and closer. Her breathing grew more labored and she felt like her heart was going to explode in the best way possible. It was him that pulled back, moving back to look into her eyes. "Let's go slow love. We have all the time in the world. I want to know everything about you." The corner of her lips tilted upwards, warmth filling her eyes. "I like that idea. I want to know you too. So as much as I have enjoyed this evening perhaps I should retire for the evening."

"Perhaps. Can I make you breakfast in the morning?"

"I would love that. Walk me to my door?" He didn't respond, simply moved her legs and reached his hand out to her. She took it and he led her down the hall to her room. At the door they stopped and without warning the butterflies hit her again. They had just been all but making out yet still by her door she could hear her heart beating in her ears. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her in the most incredible way possible. When he stepped away he tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear and smiled, taking a step away. She didn't wait for him to disappear from view before going into her room and closing the door, pressing her back against it to keep herself from falling. This was only the first date and she had the strangest feeling that she was completely and totally head over heels. Even more surprising was how she wasn't frightened at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

David Nolan sat at his desk, the computer screen bright in front of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, willing the head-ache that was starting to develop to dissipate. He was on the verge of something. Everything in him felt it. However it was nearing one o'clock in the morning and Mary Margaret had been calling every fifteen minutes for the last hour. Every time he told her that he just needed a little bit longer. The last time though she had been insistent. So insistent that she had told him that if he wasn't home in an hour the doors would be locked when she got home. He clicked on the link in the web browser and a screen with Robert Gold's face popped up. He searched the page and found a link that led back to an old name at the bottom. Clicking on it a name appeared, a name he recognized. Milah Stilts. He clicked the link and was directed to an adoption certificate with both her name and Robert Stilt's name on it. It all clicked into place. He must have had his ties to the mafia way back before he became Robert Gold. Robert Gold was Robert Stilts, husband of Milah Stilts. Somehow Killian had known. He didn't know how but he was impressed. Which menas that Robert and Milah had a son out there. Going from that point the information just started to fall into place. Page after page he found some nugget of information until he stumbled on one that threw him for a loop. He had been under the assumption that Robert and Milah had only ever had one child, the child that had gone missing but now it appeared there was a second child that had been put up for adoption. He used his security clearances to get around some of the red tape hoping to find the name of the adoptive parents. Perhaps if he could locate them he could ask them some questions about the people whose child they had adopted. After another fifteen minutes, and yet another phone call from Mary Margaret, he finally found what he was looking for. Clicking on another link he found the name of the couple who had adopted their child from Robert and Milah Stilts. He continued reading through the page and in ten minutes had stumbled on a wealth of information, and a buried secret.

Killian woke to the phone ringing. Clicking on his bedside lamp he sat up, grumbling as he reached for his phone. "Mate, do you know what time it is?"

"I do. And you know that I wouldn't have called you if I didn't have something major to tell you that couldn't wait until morning."

"Spill then."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, it's the middle of the night."

"So I guess things with Emma aren't progressing then? I had kind of hoped that there might be something between you by now."

"Mate, I don't think you called me at this time of night to talk about my relationship with Emma, which is progressing fine if you must know. Just because we're not sharing a bed doesn't mean things aren't going well."

"Right. So anyways, what I found. So I stumbled across some old records and found out that Robert Gold is Robert Stils and that Robert and Milah Stilts had another child, a child that they put up for adoption."

"Did you say Robert Stilts had another child? Or just Milah?"

"Robert and Milah. There were two copies of an old birth certificate. One with no father listed and one naming Robert as the father."

"Which was filed first?"

"The one naming Robert as father." Killian felt his heart drop. He knew what that meant.

"Go on mate."

"So once I found that I tried to connect it to the case that we're working now."

"Did you find anything?"

"Oh yeah. But Killian it affects you."

"Then I suppose you should tell me."

"When the police were investigating Milah's death they spoke to the neighbors, Bryce and Lorrinda Bailey. They were pretty quiet, especially since their neighbor had just been murdered. They didn't want the police to come into the house. Which wouldn't normally have been a cause for concern but at the moment Robert and Milah's son, Neal, was missing."

"You think he was at the house. I know he was. A few weeks after Milah's death Bryce and Lorrinda moved away and ended up in a small town in Connecticut. They had documentation giving them custody of Milah's son in the event of her death."

"She knew he was going to kill her."

"I don't think she knew it but it seemed like she thought it was a pretty good possibility. It's possible we'll never know all the details about what happened but about a month before her death a lot of her legal documents changed. Robert was removed from the birth certificate of both Neal and her baby that had been put up for adoption. She must have talked to the adopted parents because they had to have given her access to their child's legal documents. Do you know who that child was?"

"Aye. But why don't you say it."

"It was you Killian."

"I know. Well, I knew part of it. I accessed the documentation that didn't have Robert's name on it. I knew Milah Stilts was my mother and I had a sneaking suspicion that Robert Gold was her murderer. I didn't know he was my father though. I didn't know who she was married to."

"You understand what that means? Neal Stilts is your brother."

"Well, yes but he's been long missing."

"Not so much. It wasn't really that hard to piece together once we got his real name. I think there must have been dirty cops in the department that investigated your mothers death because it wasn't really that hard to get the information."

"I've been looking for years."

"You don't have the same security clearances I do. I've been doing this for a lot longer than you."

"This is true. So tell me about Neal Stilts. You said that he's not missing? Do you know where he is?" For the first time Killian began to feel excitement build in him. It had been a blow learning that Robert Stilts, aka Robert Gold, was his father but if he had a brother out there it would more than make up for it. He had missed having a brother. Someone to care for, someone that cared for him. The world was a lonely place. Emma felt like family, and he guessed she was since she was his wife, but they were still just starting to develop their relationship. It was so tentative. Neal would never be able to take the place of Liam but family was family. A relationship could develop, although him being undercover for the rest of his life definitely put a damper on that. He would probably never be able to know that he was his brother. "I do know where he is Killian. When Milah gave custody of Neal to the Bailey's they changed Neal's name so that Robert wouldn't be able to find him. They named him Bobby."

"Bobby Bailey. You mean...?"

"Amazingly he lived here in Storybrook, right under Robert Gold's nose. He had a live in girlfriend named Belle. He was murdered in the parking lot of his apartment complex after an altercation with Robert Gold, who used to be involved with Belle." Killian felt sick to his stomach and for a moment the world went black. How was this possible? He knew that there was likely a connection between the two cases. They were eerily similar. Had Emma not seen Robert commit the murder he had no doubt that he would have gotten away again. "Killian are you okay?"

"My brother is dead. And I'm married to the woman who watched him be murdered."

"She couldn't have done anything Killian. Please don't hold this against her."

"Why would I hold this against her? She's not to blame."

"I thought you might think that she should have done something to stop him."

"I didn't think that before I knew that he was my brother so why would I think it now?"

"I don't know."

"It was just a statement Dave. I mean it's all really weird right? That somehow both my brother and I ended up in the same town as our father and that the woman that became my wife watching my father kill my brother."

"He killed his own son and he doesn't even know it. I wonder if Bobby knew it."

"I guess we'll never know. Is there more Dave?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Aye mate. I guess it is." They hung up a moment later and Killian sat on the edge of the bed. It was still the middle of the night but any thoughts of sleep had been chased from his mind. How had all of this happened? Here he thought he was just helping a stranger by marrying Emma and somehow it had led to his mother's murder being solved and the realization that Robert Gold had taken more than just her from him. He got to his feet and padded to the bedroom door, intent on getting a drink. Water was the plan but somehow he found rum in his glass moments later. Sitting on the couch he downed the first drink and poured another. One after another until finally he felt numb. It was too much. There was hope and like always it was snuffed out. A chance at family and it was gone. In an instant. He heard a noise at the doorway and turned toward the sound. "Killian? Is everything okay?"

"Aye lass."

"You're sitting here drinking in the wee hours of the morning in the dark and you're trying to tell me that everything is alright? Really? That's the story you want to go with?" She walked into the room and settled on the couch next to him, her leg tucked underneath her and her fingers carding through his hair. He had never had this before. Someone to be there when he was hurting. "Killiian, talk to me."

"Do you remember when I said earlier that there was an additional motive for why I chose to protect you?

"Yeah. You said you'd tell me about it another time."

"I guess another time is now. I just got a call from Dave and I feel like you have the right to know what the call was about." Concern flashed across her face and for a moment she considered telling him not to tell her. She was just starting to settle into this new life. Just starting to enjoy it and trust it. Whatever he was about to tell her she was afraid would disrupt that. "Okay?"

"When Dave first told me about the case he was just sharing. I didn't really expect to do anything about it until he told me about how the murder happened. Stabbing to the gut repeatedly and the murder weapon taken. For some reason I had this feeling that it was somehow connected to another case I was familiar with. Milah Stilts. She was killed years ago, and she was my birth mother."

"Your birth mother was murdered?"

"Aye love. For years I've searched for her killer, to no avail. Then your case comes up and it just felt familiar. I wasn't sure there was a connection but honestly in my gut I just knew there was something. I asked Dave to try and find a connection, and then I agreed to our marriage. Which is a decision I have not for a single second regretted. Tonight Dave called to tell me that he found information on Robert Gold. Although his real name is Robert Stilts."

"He's related to your mother?"

"He was married to her. He's my father."

"Are you kidding me? How is that even possible?"

"They put me up for adoption and then a month before her death she must have contacted my adopted parents because she had my birth certificate amended, removing his name. But there's more. They had another son, Neal, who was two years older than me. At the same time she had my birth certificate amended she did the same to his and gave her neighbors, the Bailey's, custody of him should anything happen to her. A month later she was dead and they disappeared with Neal. They changed his name and no one ever heard from Neal Stilts again. He became Bobby Bailey." He waited for a moment while she thought over the name. Since moving they hadn't discussed the case much. The focus had been on creating a life together and now the case was encroaching on that life in a way that he wasn't comfortable with. He liked this life that he had now with her and he was hesitant to remind her that it had originally been a part of protecting her from the reach of a killer. "Bobby Bailey. You mean the Bobby Bailey that I watched get murdered."

"The very one."

"I watched your brother be murdered."

"Aye, the man you saw murder was my brother." She bit her lip and looked away, before reaching for the glass of rum that he had in his hand. She downed the contents in one swallow. "How much did you know before tonight?"

"Just that Milah Stilts was my biological mother. Once David found the proof that Robert Gold used to be Robert Stilts it all started coming together."

"Are you okay? I mean this has got to be a lot to take in." Her hand settled on the back of his head, eyes filled with concern. Earlier she had been concerned that he had been keeping something from her but now all she could think about was him. To learn that his wife had witnessed the murder of the brother that he never knew at the hands of their father was more than any person should have to deal with.

"It is but I'm managing. Having you here makes it easier."

"How's that?"

"For one with you here I know that Gold can't get to you. But more than that I haven't had this in a very long time. Dave and Mary Margaret try to be there for me but they're friends. Not family." In the darkness he saw her shift and instinctively he knew what had affected her. As unusual as having a family was for him it was even more foreign for her and he couldn't be sure that she viewed him that way yet. For him though she had become all the family he needed. "Family. Wow I haven't had that in a long time. I mean I get what you're saying about David and Mary Margaret. Granny and Ruby were like family to me but no matter how the tried to include me I was never really a part of it. They were family and I was like family. Which is not quite the same."

"Emma, you're my family lass. For a second tonight when Dave first told me about Bobby, before I knew he'd been killed, I got excited. I had a brother again. He could never replace Liam but it was someone that was mine. Then I found out that he had been killed and you were the first thing that came to mind because there's still someone that's mine. He was my last family, no matter how short a time I knew about him, but losing him didn't really mean anything because I still had you. I hope someday I'll be family to you love. I really do." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and he felt, rather than saw, a small smile play on those lips. When she broke the kiss she leaned back and clicked on the light at the end of the couch. "You're my family Killian. It's not conventional but it's ours." She didn't say more, but instead moved to put a DVD on. Without saying a word she knew that sleep wasn't on his register but that continuing to talk about it wasn't in his nature. This wouldn't be the end. There was more getting to know each other that they had to do, and Gold's trial still hadn't been put on the docket. Still for the first time in years he felt like he was home and it was all due to the blonde woman who settled herself back down on the couch next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Despite not believing that sleep was on his register he still found himself waking up hours later to the sun streaming in the living room window. He was stretched out on the couch, a blanket laying over his body. He had woken up during the night with Emma stretched out next to him, so he knew she hadn't gone back to her room. It wasn't until he heard a string of curses coming from the kitchen that he knew where she had gone to. He got up from the couch, stretching as he padded his way towards the cursing. He leaned against the wall next to the refrigerator gazing at the woman moving around as though her feet were on fire. It was amazing that she looked so refreshed given the fact that the couch couldn't have been all that comfortable and since he knew he snored he had to imagine that the created an even more trying night of sleep for her. "What are you getting up to in here lass?" She jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. "Killian, I didn't know you were awake."

"That's because I just woke up love."

"Always with the love and the lass." Her lips tilted upwards in a half smile and he couldn't resist going over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he gripped her hip. "Is there something else you'd prefer I call you?" She took a moment and he saw thoughts pass across her mind but she simply shrugged her shoulders. This thing between them was new and still awkward. He longed for her to be able to be completely herself with him but he knew that that was a reward that he hadn't yet earned. It would come in time. "I like love. Although I get the feeling it's not just reserved for those you actually do love."

"It means something different when I say it to you. Perhaps not love yet but definitely more than it means when I say it to someone else."

"That's good to hear." She smiled before looking back down at the ingredients lined up on the counter. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast, as you can tell, but you woke up and ruined my plan."

"My apologies."

"No need. How about you grab a place on the deck and I'll meet you out there with breakfast. We can usher the day in gazing out at the water." She had found him out there many times since they got married. The water seemed to be where he went to find solace and peace. After the events of the evening before she was certain that he could use some of that. He sauntered to the deck while she finished putting together a tray of fresh fruit and yogurt and champagne flutes filled with orange juice. Truth be told she needed a moment away from the intensity of the last twelve hours. She had wanted to make him breakfast this morning but she also needed a moment to process all that had occurred the night before. Not just the information regarding his family but falling asleep in his arms, and waking up feeling like it was exactly where she was always meant to be. This marriage was meant to be lifelong. She knew that but what she hadn't expected was how quickly she had adapted to it. It felt naturally to ask him what he wanted to eat for dinner that night, even though they both knew that he was most likely going to end up cooking the meal. The mundane had become something of a comfort for her. She enjoyed folding the laundry, and picking up around the house. Watching him take out the trash or vacuum the living room made her smile, knowing that the domesticity of it was something she had sought in her life for too long. This life she had stumbled into was everything she'd dreamed of and part of her felt guilty. She could still see the knife being shoved into Bobby's stomach, hear the sound of his pain as he cried out. She didn't think she would never really be able to forget that night. "Love? Are you coming out?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just got to thinking. I'm coming right now." She grabbed the tray and carried it out to the deck, setting it on the table they kept on the deck before settling into the Adirondack chairs facing out at the ocean. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the waves roll onto the shore. It was new for her, not having to speak. To have someone to just sit with and not have to fill the silence with meaningless words. She found peace with him in the moments where she caught his eyes on her while she wasn't looking. "Tell me something about your childhood Killian. Something that you've never told anyone."

"My childhood?"

"Yeah, tell me something about who you were as a boy."

"Okay. Something I've never told anybody. Hmm. Well, when my adopted dad left I was relieved. He was never as interested in adopting me as my mom was. I think she wanted another child so badly that he just went along with it. Liam was always his son and I was always just the other one. My mom and Liam both accepted me, no questions asked, but for some reason my adoptive father could never find it in him to love me the way he loved Liam. I think he gave it his best shot but a child can sense those things. He kept a roof over my head, food in my stomach. But he rarely put my on his lap, hugged me, or told me he was proud of me. The things he provided I could have gotten from a foster home but there was no warmth from him."

"How was that for you?"

"I can't really complain. My life with my mom and Liam was great. All the things that my adopted dad wasn't they were. When I did well Liam and Mom always made a big deal out of it. They compensated for his lack of interest in me but when he left a few years after my mom died I was glad. Liam had always been more father than him and I was grateful that I no longer felt I must act like we meant something to each other. He adopted me and gave me my family. For that I will forever be grateful. But losing him meant nothing because I never had him to begin with. I don't know why he never cared for me. I just know that he didn't. I never told Liam I was glad he left. Regardless of my issues with him that was Liam's dad and it was different for him. He didn't just leave me. He left Liam without a father and the fact that he was eighteen didn't change the abandonment he felt. When he left Liam was young and his life was just starting and then he had to bear the burden of raising me. I'd hear him pacing in the living room at night, and I knew that he was struggling to find a way to care for me. Whether it meant monetarily or by sacrificing his youth so that I could stay with him. His father never thought of that. Never thought of what that would mean for his own child." His eyes left hers and went back to the waves crashing on the shore. These memories were too painful. Buried too deep. She knew that feeling of not being wanted. She knew the feeling of being a burden. In more ways than one it seemed that they were kindred spirits. Without thinking her hand reached out for his his, linking their fingers together on the arm of his chair. "I'm sorry my question took you back there."

"This is what marriage is Emma. You get to see my ugly gaping scars and I hope in time you'll learn to love me in spite of them."

"I think I'll probably love you because of them." The words were quiet, barely above a whisper, and they escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying. It was too much too soon. The word love seemed like a promise she couldn't possibly know that she would keep. They were just getting to know each other. Just getting to be comfortable with each other. Now the word love was out there and she feared that it would make him feel something had happened that hadn't yet. Their friendship was deep and so was their attraction. It wasn't love yet though and she didn't know if she could feel that. She wanted to. It just wasn't something that she had a lot of experience with. Her heart was something she kept closely guarded. To his credit he didn't comment on her slip, choosing instead to stand pulling her up behind him. "I think, Mrs. Henry, that we have spent quite enough time cooped up in the house. What do you say we go take a look around this city that we live in?"

"Sounds like fun. Give me twenty minutes to get ready?"

"Sure. You look great but I know that I probably won't be able to convince you of that."

"I'm wearing the same thing I wore yesterday so no, you won't be able to convince me of that. You're lucky that you're not getting an hour wait while I shower."

"If you feel you need a shower love don't let me stop you. The city will wait for you to be ready."

"We're not going anywhere fancy that I'm aware of. Twenty minutes will be fine." She smiled before patting his chest and heading in the direction of the slider leading into the house. "Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"We may be Colin and Jen today but no matter what I'm calling you I hope you know that there's no one I'd rather be with than you." She smiled the little half smile that he was coming to love and made her way into the house. She was looking forward to exploring their city but more than that she was looking forward to going out and experiencing the city with him.

An hour and a half later found them standing in the middle of Battery and White Point Gardens park enthralled by a squirrel running around on the grass. At sixty degrees the locals were bundled up in their winter wear but for them it still felt like spring. Boston at this time of year was brutally cold. "That squirrel is hilarious. It just keeps running back and forth, never grabbing anything."

"I'm quite amused by the things that amuse you love."

"What? I can't help it that the squirrel is adorable." He smiled and grabbed her hand, staring up at a gnarly old tree in the middle of the park. They walked quietly, holding hands and occasionally pointing something out along in the park. They took their time walking along the waterfront, in awe of the architecture. Staring out at the water, like they always seemed to do, they saw a group of dolphins jumping in the distance. "Jen, do you see that?"

"I do. They're beautiful."

"There's all kinds of shells down there on the beach. What do you say that we go grab a few?"

"Do you see this bar in front of us? It's meant to keep us off the beach. Seems it's a private beachfront."

"Doesn't meant that we can't go down there."

"Actually, I think that's exactly what it mean."

"Live a little lass. Come along." Before she could say another word he lifted his leg over the railing and climbed over to the other side. He jumped to the ground and stared up at her, eyes sparkling as he beckoned for her. "What about your job Colin?"

"I think my career in marketing is safe." She shook her head before making a decision and going over the railing herself. She jumped down to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the surf. Just as her feet were about to hit the water he pulled her back in his direction. "As appealing as splashing in the tide with you sounds love it's December, just sixty degrees, and our car is several blocks away. Getting wet would not be in either of our best interest."

"Always so rational."

"I just like you being healthy love." He held both of her hands in his as they faced each other, the wind whipping her blonde hair across both of their faces. The smell of the sea assaulted her and she felt intoxicated by the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Without a second thought she found herself stepping towards Killian and linking her arms around his neck. Her lips sought his and she felt herself falling in a way that she had never imagined. The kiss intensified as his hand tangled in her hair. After a moment he stepped back, a little breathless. "That was amazing love but I'm thinking a from here to eternity moment would be less than amazing."

"You, sir, are a spoilsport." She giggled before linking her fingers with his and guiding him down the beach. In the distance they watched the dolphins dancing to the song of the birds overheard. It was a perfect moment in time. The kind of moment neither of them had even dared to dream of when everything had started. "Killian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love."

"If we weren't forced together by these circumstances do you think we would have ever met?"

"I like to think so. We were both in Storybrooke and I can't help but feel that we would have met at some point."

"Do you think something would have happened between us?" He stopped and turned so that he could look her in her eyes. For all of her strength he knew she lacked in confidence, particularly confidence in the fact that someone might care for her. "I never told you about the first time I saw you did I?"

"No, but I can't imagine that it was anything great. I was an absolute wreck. And not at my kindest."

"Physically the first thing I thought when I saw you was that this woman was gorgeous. I mean hair a mess, eyes swollen from crying, and you were still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. More than that thought I felt a connection. I tried to stay all business at first with you because I didn't want to frighten you but I wanted to protect you from the instant we met. There was something in your eyes that reached out to me. A familiarity that I didn't understand. I do now. I believe what happened between Gold and my brother was a tragedy but I also believe that it brought me to where I was supposed to be. By your side. For that reason I have to believe that if this hadn't happened somehow we would have still met and I would have felt that irresistible pull towards you." He expected words back but she didn't speak. She just turned her eyes back to the water. The waves crashed on the shore for minutes on end but still no words. "Emma? Is everything okay?" Her eyes never left the water but finally she spoke. "It took years for Granny and Ruby to get to know me. Starting over all the time I just built up an immunity to people. I learned the right things to say to get people to let me be. People rarely are interested in the answers when they ask questions anyway. They just want to feel good because they showed an interest. Before Ruby and Granny there was only one other person. A guy. We were into some small time petty theft and he convinced me that he loved me, and I believed because what did I know about love. I'd never experienced it. I realized sitting in a jail cell holding a positive pregnancy test that I still didn't know about love."

"You have a child?"

"Had. I had a child. I was in jail for a year. A pregnancy is only nine months and I had no family to take the baby until I got out. Can't keep a baby in jail so I had to put him up for adoption. His name was..."

"Henry?"

"Yeah, his name was Henry." He heard the break in her voice but he knew that she had been crying throughout the recounting of her sad tale. The desire to say something was strong but the desire to relieve just a bit of her pain was stronger so he pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. After her tears abated she lifted her head and bit her lip. "Do you think less of me?"

"Why would I think less of you lass? Because you did some jail time or because you gave a baby up for adoption?"

"Your adoption didn't exactly go great. You're not at all angry about it."

"My adoption was what it was. You're never promised a perfect life love. Not if it's with your birth parents and not if you're with adopted parents. At the end of the day love people are just people and we're all flawed. If I had not been adopted I would have been raised with Robert Gold as my father. I think it was all for the best." She nodded and looked down at her feet. He wished there was something he could do or say to help her see that she wasn't going to drive him away. That he was with her for the long haul. "Emma, we all have pasts. Yours doesn't define you any more than mine defines me. In regards to you putting your son up for adoption it doesn't seem that you had much choice. Even if you had had a choice you put his needs ahead of your own. That is the mark of a good parent. That simple act made you a good mother. You have lived with the loss of him in your life every day because you wanted to give him the best chance. That kind of selfless love is awe inspiring to me." In all the years since she had put her son up for adoption no one had seen her as a mother. Most she didn't tell but even Ruby seemed to feel that because he was gone from her life that the mark he left on it should have diminished, at least some. Granny was a mother so she understood what loving a child really meant. "You're too good for me Killian. Truly."

"Not at all love. It is you who is too good for me."

"Or perhaps we're just perfect for each other." She laughed and immediately some of the tension that had fallen over them let up. The joy from earlier in the day returned and she grabbed his hand again as a grin split across her face. "I'll race you back up the wall. And I'll win" As she said it she shoved him backwards and made a dash towards the wall and was up over it before he was even able to get his bearings. Moments later though he ascended the wall as well and grabbed her by the waist before pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Love, that was not good form at all."

"All's fair love."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Killian, can you come help me?" He stood from his spot on the deck and walked towards the house. The weeks since he found out about his connection to Bobby and Robert Gold had been turbulent in some ways and blissful in others. The relationship with Emma had blossomed, even in the face of his connection to the murder she had witnessed. They had found a way to connect over it and he appreciated the way that she tried so hard to be empathetic about it. Walking into the living room he was surprised to find her standing there in front of a large pine tree. "Emma love I do believe there's a tree in the living room. It was my understanding that those belonged outdoors."

"Christmas is only about a week away. I thought that we could maybe decorate the tree together?"

"That would be fun. However we'll need to go to the store."

"For what?"

"Decorations love. Unless we're to have a naked Christmas tree."

"Oh I already went and got those yesterday."

"How is that even possible? I was here all day yesterday and I never realized you left."

"You were in the den studying. I didn't want to bother you so I just ran out to the store and grabbed what we would need. So you want to help me?"

"Aye lass but first we need to talk." A shadow crossed her face at his request and he could tell that she was already steeling herself for an altercation. "It's nothing to worry about love. I just would prefer that if you must go out that you let me know so that I can go with you."

"I just ran out to the store. It wasn't exactly life or death."

"You wouldn't think so love but currently Robert Gold is about to face trial and there is one witness that can put him at the scene of the crime. His associates are going to be looking for you."

"So you're concerned that you and your friends haven't done your job then? Because if you've done your job then it shouldn't matter that he's looking."

"I feel that we've done everything we can to keep your identity and location a secret but particularly until the trial love we need to be diligent about keeping you protected. That is what I'm here for." The words smarted, a stark reminder that if it weren't for the legal issues that were constantly playing in the background of her life he wouldn't be there. "Don't you ever get tired of me Killian? Don't you ever just wish that you could get a minute to yourself?" Something flashed in his eyes and she took in his jaw clenching before he turned back to the deck. "I'll be back in a moment lass. I just need one of those minutes to myself that you mentioned." She knew that she had hurt him, although she honestly wasn't sure how. It wasn't wrong to want time to yourself. A moment to think without someone else right there waiting for their turn in your head. She had always enjoyed her time alone and while she enjoyed spending time with Killian she couldn't say that she didn't miss the occasional solitude. Still her eyes followed him to the deck and she couldn't help but feel bad. However she felt it didn't mean that hurting him was okay. After a few minutes, giving him the time that he had requested, she followed him onto the deck and stood looking at his back. His shoulders were slumped over and even though she couldn't see his face she could only imagine the weariness that was written on it. She had seen it a lot in recent weeks, between the moments that were amazing between them. When she reached him she ran her hand down his arm, stopping when she linked their fingers together. "Talk to me Killian."

"What do you want me to say Emma?"

"I want you to tell me what I said wrong. For one thing anyways. I can't read your mind. If I hurt you, tell me. Don't just shut me out."

"Someone telling me that they essentially get tired of me is hurtful."

"That's not what I meant. If you would have just, I don't know, talked to me about it you wouldn't have had to come out here sulking."

"I'm not sulking Emma. I just need to breathe. I figured you'd understand that."

"It was a trip to the store."

"Where do you think that Bobby was going when he was murdered? Do you think he thought he was doing something potentially life ending? What he was doing he thought it was routine and it was. Right up until the moment that it wasn't. My mom was in her own home, just living her life and then it ended. You can think it's the most mundane activity Emma until it isn't." She took her eyes off him, focusing instead on the vast expanse of the ocean. A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it. "I can't live like that. It's not fair to ask me to live like that."

"I know. Honestly I know that but I'm terrified. You are the only person that I have left. When we came here it was just a job, in large part because I didn't have any ties. I was free to just leave my life and it wouldn't leave a chasm anywhere. There wasn't anyone really even anyone for me to miss. I mean David and Mary Margaret but not in such a way that I even gave leaving a second thought. It's different now though."

"How? How's it different?" The tone in her voice had softened, somehow knowing that he was letting her past the strong bravado that he normally held so tight to. He was always putting himself to the back burner for her. Taking her bad moods in stride and never once complaining when her insecurities got the best of her. He was always right there to reassure her. This was the first time that he'd even come close to getting upset with her. He'd pushed her in the past but this was the first time she'd ever really felt that he had been on the brink of angry with her. "Killian, how?" She bit her lip, looking him in the eyes. "This isn't just work Emma. You aren't just my job. Yes, I'm being paid for caring for looking after you but if they stopped paying me tomorrow I would stay. I would stay forever just to make sure you were okay but I need you to understand that you're all I have. I never connected to a family like you did with Ruby and Granny. I tried but when I lost my brother I was alone and it was a void that couldn't be filled. I can't lose you Emma. I lo...care about you to much." She heard him trip over the words and she knew which word he had stopped. A part of her was glad that he had stopped it but the other part of it was longing to hear that he loved her fall off the tip of his tongue. "So we're at a crossroads then. Because I can't stop being me. Our losses affected us differently and I need space sometimes. I need to have moments where I can decompress and I can't do that here all the time."

"I don't have to be by your side Emma. If you want to go do something I can stay behind you, or an aisle away."

"Oh that won't look suspicious. My husband trailing behind me like a stalker. How long? How long until the trial?"

"The local police will be coming after the new year to film your testimony. It'll be a satellite feed in a nondescript room with the prosecutor and the defense. Once your testimony has been taken I have no doubt that he'll be found guilty. Once that happens we can loosen up on your security."

"So a month maybe?"

"If we're lucky love."

"You know it's not because I get sick of you?" To emphasize her point she removed her hand from his and put her arms around his waist. "It's really not. You've lost and it makes you hold tight and I've lost and it's made independent and a little wary of always being around people. But you are my favorite person to be around." She smiled a little before he dipped his head down and claimed his lips with hers. The kiss intensified a bit before she stepped back, tilting her head back so that she could see into the bright blue of his eyes. "Did we just have our first fight?"

"I don't know that I would call it a fight but perhaps our first disagreement. I don't want to fight with you love. I have far more pleasurable ideas of what we could do with our time." A lascivious grin split across his face as a blush rose up on her cheeks. Despite living in the same house, and despite the fact that they had been "dating" they hadn't done more than kiss a little. They were strangers when they came into this house and there was no reason for them to rush things. There had been nights where things had gotten heated but one of them had always stopped. When the time was right it would happen for them and not a moment sooner. "So...Christmas tree decorating then?"

"Aye. Perhaps we could pop an additional bag of popcorn and watch a movie by the Christmas lights this evening?"

"I think that could probably be arranged. I'll go get the popcorn popping if you can get the tree standing up." Before he could speak she walked off to the kitchen leaving him to wrestle the tree. Within a couple minutes though she was back by his side helping him string the lights on the tree and periodically throwing a little bit of tinsel in his direction. They sat side by side on the couch stringing the popcorn onto his fishing wire and they were meticulous in their placement of the blue and silver bulbs that she had purchased the day before. Half an hour after they started he plugged in the lights and the room was covered in a golden light. "This is lovely Swan."

"Yeah, it is." He placed his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, taking in the work that they had done. "I've never had a real Christmas tree. In the foster homes that I was in they had the really cheap looking crappy Christmas trees. I'd go to Granny and Ruby's the last few years to help them decorate their tree but I didn't see any point in putting one up at my place. So this is the first time that I've ever really had a Christmas tree."

"And the first time I've had someone to share this with. Besides my family that is." She smiled and looked at him, her face glowing from the light of the tree. "Move Mrs. Jones?"

"You've never called me that before."

"Sometimes I try to forget that we're married. We're just starting out and it can feel like a lot of pressure for a new relationship. But tonight this feels like family. This feels like something that we can enjoy as a married couple."

"I agree. And yes, to the movie. How about you get Netflix pulled up and I'll go grab a blanket so we can cuddle up on the couch?"

"Sounds like a plan to me love." She went and grabbed a blanket off of her bed and slipped into her yoga pants and an over-sized gray sweater, piling her hair on her head. When she got to the living room he was already settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap. His head turned as she dimmed the lights before heading towards the couch to sit down. "So you wanted a cuddle Swan?"

"I think maybe I changed my mind. I mean the couch is big." He saw the teasing glint in her eyes and followed suit. "You're right love. I do like my room to stretch out. We can even keep the popcorn to keep distance between us."

"Are you seriously going to put popcorn between us?"

"Aye love. You're the one that decided you didn't want to cuddle with all this." He gestured to his body before dramatically placing the popcorn on the middle cushion, effectively blocking her access to him. Begrudgingly she took a seat at the other end of the couch and curled her legs up next to her as he began the movie. Her hand reached for the popcorn and she was surprised to find that his hand was already there. Her fingers brushed hers in the bowl, making sure to keep contact as long as possible. "Easy there Swan. The credits haven't even finished."

"So not worried about watching the credits." She grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl and threw it in his direction. It bounced off his nose and onto his lap. "Bad form Swan."

"Well you're way down there so what exactly are going to do about it?" He laughed before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the TV screen. He didn't miss the many pieces of popcorn thrown his way though or the way that at some point her hand moved across the back of the couch and found its way into his hair. Her fingers lightly stroked the back of his neck as he focused on the screen. "Swan, movie."

"Why so focused? Don't you want to pay attention to me?"

"Aye love. But I think, as you revoked my cuddling privileges, that you need to work a little bit harder to get back into my good graces." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "No, I don't think that will do it." She kissed his lips and as always he responded immediately. Still when she pulled away his response was the same. Moving from the end of the couch she set the popcorn on the table and positioned herself on her knees next to him. Leaning close she placed her hands on his side and looked him in the eye, lips just a breathe away from his. "How about now?" She heard him inhale and knew she had him. At that moment she began to tickle him. He jumped in surprised before his laughter rung through the house, filling the space. It was like a scene from a movie. The Christmas lights filled the room with a golden glow and they were in their pajamas watching a movie while goofing off like a couple of kids. "Oh you are going to pay for that Swan." He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, their laughter making them both breathless. In an instant the levity left the room and they were left with just the realization that she was on his lap. He leaned his head down and caught her lips with his. Her arms came around his neck and she pressed her body forward, arching into him. In moments his lips had fallen from hers and they were pressed against her neck. Their breathing was rapid and more than anything he just wanted to take her to his room and make their marriage real in every sense of the word. Still in the middle of the passion he knew that he didn't want to take that step with her while he was still getting paid for caring for her. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders before taking her face in them. "Emma, Emma love. We need to stop."

"Why is that exactly? I care about you. You care about me. We're dating. We're married for God's sake."

"Because I'm getting paid for taking care of you. I don't want you to ever have a doubt that what I want is you. I don't ever want you to feel like I've taken advantage of the position I have."

"Killian we're going to be married for the rest of our lives and in the witness protection program that whole time as well. So unless you're suggesting that we're going to be abstinent forever I think you should rethink your position."

"I'm going to resign Emma. As soon as the trial is done I'm going to remove myself as your bodyguard." A rigidness took root in her back as she jumped from his lap, racing towards her bedroom. She didn't know when he had changed his mind and she didn't know why but she knew that for some reason he didn't want to be with her and she just had to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Killian sat on the couch, bewildered by what had just happened. Everything had been going perfectly and then suddenly...it wasn't. It didn't take more than a moment or two for him to gather his wits about him, standing up from the couch. One of the perks of living together was that there wasn't really anywhere to run. He followed the hallway back to her bedroom pausing momentarily before knocking. "Emma. Emma, open the door."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"We're never going to clear up whatever misunderstanding we're clearly having if you won't. Running away doesn't really seem like the most prudent option at the moment."

"Maybe I don't want to clear it up and there's not any misunderstanding. You said that you're going to remove yourself as my bodyguard. I believed in you." Suddenly everything clicked into place and he was desperate to get to her. He grabbed the doorknob and turned, hoping upon hope that she had unlocked it. Although he knew it was highly unlikely.

"Emma love. Please open the door. You have it all wrong."

"I told you to go away Killian and I mean it. I'll come out and talk to you when I'm good and ready. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now." He wanted to stay but experience had told him that he wasn't very likely to get very far with her when she was angry.

"Fine love. I suppose you know where to find me when you decide you want to grow up and deal like this as an adult. As it were I seem to recall getting a bit of a scolding from you earlier for running away. Apparently you find it a more prudent option when it's you that is upset."

Before she had a chance to respond he walked away, annoyed at the turn of events. His feet headed towards the deck without his even thinking about it. It had always been where he went when he was upset or simply needed to think, something he desperately needed to do now. While his first instinct when figuring out her through process was to get to her to explain it when she refused him the opportunity it morphed into something different. Something he was less comfortable with. Anger. Earlier when he felt she was saying that she was tired of him it was hurt but this time it was very clearly anger simmering just underneath the surface. Where it was coming from exactly he wasn't sure but he knew the tell tale signs in his body. The way that he wanted to start walking and never stop, the way he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. He wasn't sure that it was all due to Emma but he knew a good part of it was. He stared out at the water, taking deep breaths as he tried to get control over his emotions. In just a few minutes the anger simmering beneath the surface dissolved. He wasn't happy but he was in control of himself. It may have been a good thing after all that she hadn't wanted to talk to him, although if she would have just spoken with him in the first place he may not have gotten so upset to start with.

"Killian?" He turned to see her standing there, anger still written all over her face.

"Aye."

"Well I'm ready to hear it now. So why don't you tell me all about how I have all of this wrong. That you're not planning on quitting your job and abandoning me just as you got me to open up and trust you."

"Perhaps I will love but why don't you drop the attitude first."

"Excuse me. You're the one that upset me and you think you're going to talk to me like that?"

"I think that if I'm going to have a conversation with an adult I'm going to have a conversation with an adult, not someone throwing a tantrum. Besides I'm not the one that ran away making all kinds of assumptions instead of just asking a simple question. I am not in the wrong here love and I'm not about to grovel for forgiveness that I don't require."

"You don't even care that you hurt me?"

"I didn't hurt you love. Your assumptions hurt you and they hurt me. But if you'd care to hear the real truth instead of the wild assumptions that your mind came up I'm willing to clear the air." She didn't speak, instead opting to cross her arms and shift on her feet, indicating that at the very least she was ready to hear him out.

"I am planning on resigning as your bodyguard. Never once did I say that I was leaving you."

"Yes, you did."

"No love. Never once. I'm going to resign my position as your bodyguard when the trial is done. That was what I said. Leaving you wasn't anywhere in that statement."

"Well then what did you mean by that then?" While her arms hadn't uncrossed her posture had softened and he could see the uncertainty on her face. Somehow she had been convinced of the fact that he had said that he was leaving her even if the words had never left his mouth. Her insecurities ran that deep. Still his frustration lingered at the fact that twice in one day her walls had left them in a place where they were at odds.

"I simply meant that you and I have been growing close. Or at least I thought that we were. It seems I may have misjudged that part."

"Give me a break Killian. That doesn't have anything to do with you leaving or not leaving, although if you were leaving I'd say that you weren't that concerned with the fact that we were getting closer."

"I get paid as your bodyguard Swan. I draw a paycheck every day that I'm with you and I don't want to be being paid to be in a relationship with my wife, especially if it's going to be a more intimate relationship."

"Just say it clear."

"Fine. I thought I was but if you need the words to be completely blunt you're not a hooker Emma and I'm not going to treat you like one. I don't want you to ever feel like what I feel for you isn't real or genuine. I don't want you to worry that I'm not in this completely. How do you trust that I'm with you for you if I'm drawing a paycheck? So I simply won't draw a paycheck anymore."

"Won't they need to hire a new bodyguard then?"

"No. I'm still a police officer. I'm still trained to care for you. I just won't be getting paid for it." She nodded and bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she moved her eyes to the floor.

"So you were never going to leave?"

"No." He turned back to the water leaving her to stare at his back.

"So you're mad then. Killian I just freaked out. We were getting close and you put the breaks on. What was I supposed to think?"

"If you seriously think that trying to defend yourself to me by getting me to feel bad for being angry I would really rethink that."

"Or what." He sighed, turning back to her. "Will it always be this hard Emma?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you've had a rough past okay. I understand. You're not used to being able to trust people. You're not used to be able to rely on people. I try to be really understanding about that but this is exhausting. Stepping over land mines, leaping over hurdles that I didn't even know were there."

"So it's too much." His hand came up and he ran it through his hair, weariness settling onto his face.

"I'm not looking for an escape route Emma. I...I don't know how clear you need me to make it. I've told you that you're my family. I've told you I want a relationship with you. I don't even know how much more clearly I could let you know that I want you. I want to keep you safe and I want to spend my life with you. I'll even be in marketing so I can provide for you. So we don't have to rely on my salary as a cop to make sure our relationship isn't dictated by Robert Gold. But I can't always be trying to prove myself."

She stepped forward, taking his side by the railing of the deck. Her eyes scanned the waters sparkling in front of her, and the birds chirped overhead.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I could have sworn we had this conversation already. I can't be someone else."

"Who's asking you to be? I'm asking you to trust me. To put faith in me and not worry about what people did in the past because it's not fair to me to have to atone for their sins. You wanna go for a walk?"

The shift in conversation threw her for a loop but she recovered quickly, nodding and taking the hand that he held out to her. Quietly they descened the steps that led to the beach and walked along the shore front. Although they had been fighting, and it probably wasn't done yet, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore put everything on hold. All talk of fairness and what they could or couldn't give of themselves was put on hold to walk in silence comfortably. For Killian it was second nature, finding solace in the water. He was stunned by the fact that it seemed to have the same affect on Emma. He had found her out on the deck morning after morning, blanket over her shoulders and a cup of coffee in hand. Sometimes it was almost noon and sometimes the sun was just coming up over the water, bathing her in a multicolored glow. Always she looked at peace. They walked until they reached an alcove and he lowered himself to the sand, tugging her hand to indicate for her to do the same.

"So do we fight more now?"

"Is that what you want to do Emma? Fight? Do you want to fight me to see how far you'd have to push to get me to go?" She gazed out at the water knowing that he was right. Fighting felt natural to her. Particularly fighting to preserve herself.

"I'm not going to apologize for being a strong woman Killian."

"You think that this is what strength is? Emma, strength is what you were when we were in that interrogation room and even though you were exhausted you recounted what you saw that night over and over again. Strength is what you were every time you've been pushed to go past your comfort zone and you've pushed back refusing to allow yourself to be used. You are a strong woman Emma but it has nothing to do with your ability to fight. Be strong enough to trust me. You think I don't know it's against everything your inner voice tells you to do?"

"So why are you pushing it then? You said not being out of my comfort zone made me strong. So why are you trying to do it. I'm not asking for anything Killian. I'm just asking for you not to be angry that I jumped to a conclusion that was incorrect. In my experience people leave."

"In your experience when have I ever left?"

"You've never left. Not yet."

"So why do you assume I will?"

"Because they all do. Eventually."

"Have any of them ever made you promises before? Ever stood before clergy and promised to care for you for the rest of your life even though they'd just met you? Am I to pay for all of their mistakes?"

"I honestly just don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to stay. You want that from me correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well that's what I want too. I understand your inclination is to run but that's not fair to me and that's not fair to you and it's definitely not fair to us. So if you think that I'm getting ready to leave next time just ask. Give me a chance to explain what's being said because I'm not going to be tested for my entire lifetime. You trust me or you don't."

Her eyes fell to her hands, resting in her lap. He was asking for something that she wasn't sure that she could give but she wanted to. She wanted to trust him and knew that he was right. He had never given her any reason not to. Without any thought her hand reached for his, linking their fingers together.

"What does that mean love?" He lifted her hand to his lips, eyes shifting to take her in fully. The day had been so enjoyable but it had also been emotionally draining. They had spent months together in this house but up to that date they had been very careful of each other. She tried her best to not be cranky in the morning before she had her coffee and he did his best to keep a tight lid on any irritations that he might have had. They put their best foot forward and kept each other at bay that way.

"It means that I'll try harder. I'll do better." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. All he wanted was for her to open up to him and yet somehow she felt like she was failing him.

"Emma, what do you think I'm asking you?"

"I don't know but I'll give it to you. Whatever it is." He nodded before moving behind her, pulling his arms around her body. Leaning forward his lips ghosted across her ear. He lowered his voice until it was little more than a whisper.

"I love your fire Emma. I have loved it from the moment we met. I don't want to put it out. I want to be illuminated by the glow of it. Don't change love. Not a hair. I realize that it sounds like I'm asking you to be something that you're not and I'm sorry that I can't be clearer. Just know that your fears don't make you any less to me but I want us to grow together. To challenge each other. Not just me challenging you but you challenging me as well. The years will pass and this will be common. The push and pull of it all."

He stopped speaking when she pulled forward, turning so that she could look at him.

"Years?"

"Of course Emma. Somehow, someday, you're going to know just how much I want this with you. You won't doubt it. The knowledge of it will be second nature, as natural as breathing. I suppose until that day we'll have days like today. When we wonder if the doubts are too much to take. But I remember your vows. That from the day we said them you would stay beside me, through the good and the bad. It's the same for me Emma. For better or for worse. They are not words I took lightly."

"Do you stay because we're married?"

"No love. I stay because of you. I stay because of the way your laughter rings through the house and because of the way that you look away when you feel overwhelmed. I stay because of the way your lips feel against mine." He took the opportunity to lean forward and catch her lips with his, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from the show of affection. The conversation was serious and heavy but he wanted to put her at ease.

"I stay because of the way that your hand feels in mine." He brought her hand back up to her lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I stay because of you Emma. And there will be days when I'm frustrated with your walls I guess. If I'm being honest with you there may be days when you're frustrated with the fact that sometimes I get upset easily. But there's never been a day that I've been sorry that I married you Emma and there's not going to be. Can you believe that?"

Her experience told her no. That people had said that they cared before and every time it ended up with her alone but she was tired. She was tired of fighting and she was tired of running. She was tired of always waiting for the other shoe to drop. His words had found a crack in the wall she had around her heart and had burrowed in, creating his own place there. Without a doubt she knew that she was in love with her husband. When she would tell him or how remained a mystery but she knew that it was true.

"I can believe it. What I can't believe is that you're going to beat me back to the house." Before he could gather a thought she was up, racing back towards the house. He quickly got to his feet, chasing after her. He had been doing it all day really but it felt different now. Something about her face before she ran off made him believe that her feelings had finally shifted. When he reached the house he called out for her, hoping to pick up watching the movie from where they left off but he couldn't see her in the house. Until he reached the living room. The curtains behind the tree moved just slightly and he saw her bare feet shuffling as she tried to hide.

"Where are you Emma Swan?" He stepped in front of the tree, giving her access to make her move. As she jumped out at him he caught her around the waist and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Bad form Swan. Such bad form." She laughed as he lowered his head, capturing her lips again with his own. The kiss deepened, his hands tangling in her hair and her hands wandering across his body.

"Are you sure that you want to wait until after you're no longer my bodyguard? I promise I won't think you think I'm a hooker." He laughed but still pushed back from her, grabbing her hand as he settled back on the floor. "I still think we should wait. I don't know why. I just do. But I promise you Swan it's not for a lack of desire."

"I can deal with that on one condition."

"What's that love?"

"No more separate rooms. We don't have to have sex but I want to go to sleep in the arms of my husband. I want to have that closeness with you." He was shocked by her request, but smiled as she rose to stand. "In that case love what do you say we head to our room?" Her fingers closed around the hand that he was offering and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'd say that's the best thing I've heard all day." Side by side they walked to her bedroom, their bedroom, feeling closer than they ever had before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The sun filtered in the bedroom, dropping fragments of light along Emma's blond hair making it shine like spun gold. This was the sight that Killian woke up to. She lay next to him, one arm flung across his body, a white tank-top clinging to her, and to the best of his recollection it was quite possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Being careful not to move too much he brushed the hair that was covering her face back so that he could fully take her in. Her face was frequently slightly tense, the weight of her life and their current situation weighing on her, but now she looked completely at ease.

"I can feel you staring at me Killian and I have to say it's really freaking creepy." She never opened her eyes but he felt her legs shift just a little, one of hers moving over top of one of his.

"Sorry love. Just taking it all in."

"You know if you weren't such a gentleman you could have been taking it in after a far less PG-13 version of the evening." He chuckled as she felt her head shift on his shoulder, moving to look up at her. His eyes found hers and he lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers in a whisper soft kiss.

"Patience my dear. Good things come to those who wait." She shifted again so that her upper body was laying over him, her hand coming up to caress his cheek.

"Good things come to those who don't wait as well."

"Emma, you are not making it easy to be a gentleman here."

"Perhaps I like my man with a little bit of scoundrel in him. I don't honestly know why you're so insistent on this no sex until after the trial thing. I know that it's not because you're getting paid. You know that it's not because you're getting paid..." He sensed more than heard the frustration creeping into her tone and as much as he loved the development that they'd had the day before he had no desire to repeat the emotionally exhausting day again.

"Love I can't explain it myself. Perhaps it's less about the goal of the trial than about wanting to make sure that we're not just rushing into that particular aspect of our relationship. We have a great thing here. Talking and really getting to know each other. I'm scared that if we get more physical that it will waylay that connection somehow." While she doubted it would happen she understood what he was saying. Taking away the goal point she could see where he would just want to take their time.

"We've only been on a few dates love and I know I'm supposed to be all about the physical but it's so little of why I want you Swan. I love your hand in mine and when we woke I loved you being here. Last night was no less satisfying to me than if we'd made love. I'm a man and once I've had you I'll want you all the time. It's already nearly impossible to resist you and I haven't even had you yet. Once I do I'm afraid that I'll want you all the time." She smiled as he spoke, her hand lightly running down his chest settling at his hip. Playing with the bottom of his shirt there was a tension running high between them.

"Would that be so bad?"

"Wanting you all the time?"

"Yeah."

"There's so many firsts for us love and I don't want the desire for that first to get in the way of the others. But if you want to move forward in that regard I suppose I can do that for you." A smile spread across his face as he spoke, knowing that she would hear the joking tone that had made its way into his voice. If she wanted him now he would give himself, happily. He wasn't joking about that. But he so very badly didn't want her to think that he was only in it for that reason or he was simply playing hard to get with no real desire to hold out.

"How about we compromise?"

"How's that?"

"We've been on one official date and we've had an evening at home like an old married couple. One more date and we make the marriage official."

"Our marriage is quite official lass."

"Not completely. You're a cop. You know the law. We haven't consummated the marriage and therefore it could be easily annulled."

"I would never want that. You do know that right?"

"I do. Do you know what else I know?"

"What else do you know?"

"That I need coffee and if we don't get out of bed it will never get brewing." He nodded, smiling and watching her as she climbed out of the bed. The pajama shorts that she had been wearing fit her perfectly and he found himself watching as she walked towards the door.

"You coming sailor?"

"Of course. I'll be right out." After she left the room, presumably heading to the kitchen to get her much loved coffee going, his head fell back on the pillow and he raked his hand through his hair. While he had managed to keep his cool while she was in the room being with Emma in bed had taken a toll on him. Several times during the night he had woken up just to look at her sleeping peacefully next to him in the moonlight. Once he woke up and she was curled up next to him with his body wrapped around hers and their fingers intertwined. The next time she was on her back but her hand still held his loosely and finally when they woke this morning she had been laying next to him, her upper body nearly draped over his. His arm was asleep but he had never been happier. More than anything he wanted this for the rest of his life. With her, always. While he knew that he had already made that promise to her this felt different. Like it deserved a different kind of promise. This wasn't the promise to protect her from a criminal. It was the promise to love her. The word was there. Always at the tip of his tongue, ready to make itself known. A dozen times a day he had to stop himself. They had just been on one date. He had to restrain himself or risk scaring her off.

"Hey Jones. I thought you were coming out here? Or are you going to lounge around in bed all day." Her voice floated into the room and a half smile crossed his face as he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top over his boxer briefs.

"Patience Swan. It's not like we have big plans for the day." He found her sitting at the counter, cup of coffee already in hand, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"We don't huh? Maybe I made some plans. Never too soon for that second date right?" Without thinking he found himself standing behind her, arms coming around her midsection as his lips found the spot between her neck and her shoulder.

"Aren't we anxious?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just don't want to be cooped up in the house all day. I want to go out, hold your hand, maybe do a little shopping. If that leads to some...pleasurable activities this evening well I guess that's a cross I'm willing to bear." He laughed, even as she leaned back into him letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

"You know anything to do around here?"

"Actually I do. It's a bit chilly but there's a place nearby that was used in a movie. I read about it when we first moved here. I figured that we're essentially live in tourists until we familiarize ourselves with the area."

"You, sir, are a dork."

"And yet I'm the one that knows of something to do around here. Meet you back here in an hour?"

"Seriously? An hour. Do you have to primp?"

"I thought you might like to get ready."

"My getting ready is going to be putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater because while it is much warmer than it is in Boston at this time of year it's still not exactly summer out there. Or do I need to be all dolled up?" She smiled as she stood, preparing to go and get ready as he had recommended. Busting his chops was fun but she definitely wanting to look good for him. Just as she was about to step away from the counter, and away from him, he grabbed her by the waist turning her so that he was looking into her eyes.

"You never need to be anyone but Emma for me love. You were far more beautiful this morning waking up than any creature I've ever seen." Her heart picked up speed and she felt like the breath had been taken from her lungs. Men had told her she was beautiful before. More than that she had seen the way that they looked. They appreciated her appearance but no one's appreciation had ever meant as much to her as Killians.

"You're playing with fire Killian. If you want me to be all lady like and not jump you right here and now you might want to consider being a little less perfect."

"We both know that I'm far from perfect love."

"Maybe not perfect but definitely not far from it. You have no idea how amazing you are. And that's what makes you even more amazing." She didn't give him another opportunity to speak before walking back to her room, closing the door behind her.

An hour and a half later found Emma and Killian standing in the parking lot of Cypress Gardens. "What is this place Killian?"

"Well I suspect love that it should be clear. It's a garden." Quickly he realized that was the wrong thing to say as she jokingly smacked him in the shoulder.

"I think that I got that. You said it was in a movie. What movie?"

"I really don't want to say."

"Not manly enough?"

"Not even remotely." They walked along the trail from the parking lot holding hands, occasionally shoving each other towards one of side of the trail or the other. While the location was beautiful, clearly a great place for a movie, it was the moments between them that felt like a movie to Emma. She was bundled in a white sweater, a gray knit scarf looped around her neck, a pair of white washed skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots. It was a casual outfit but she knew she looked good. Next to her Killian wore a black v-neck t-shirt under a black leather jacket that was fitted to his body perfectly, a pair of jeans, and black motorcycle boots. They were a striking couple but it wasn't their appearance that a stranger walking by them would notice though. Even though his hand was intertwined with hers she pressed her body against his arm, trying to get as close as possible. Meanwhile even though she was at his side he could hardly tear his eyes away from her to watch where he was going. The park was nearly abandoned and if felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"No seriously. What movie?"

"Actually love a number of them. But I'm sure once we get to where we're going, in about two minutes if my estimation is correct, you'll recognize it." They walked silently then, her eyes taking in their surroundings and his eyes taking in the woman by his side. Waking with her had changed something for him. He knew that he loved her but not it was so much stronger. As though holding her in his arms throughout the night had created a link between them that couldn't be broken. That he never wanted to be broken. He was only taken out of his thoughts by a small gasp from Emma. They were at the waterfront and a small boat was fastened to the dock. "Tell me that we're not going out in that."

"That we are lass."

"I don't think so. I'll stay on dry ground thank you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Oh I trust you. I just don't trust that dingy."

"It's a rowboat Emma and I promise you that you'll be perfectly safe." She sighed before finally smiling at him, giving in to whatever plans he had for her. In moments they were in the rowboat and they were guiding it around. The trees were sweeping downward and Spanish moss hung over their heads. Lilypads were scattered around the top of the water and she could hear the birds in the trees singing to each other. After a few minutes the view did seem to be familiar. "Okay Killian. Tell me what I'm supposed to be seeing."

"Have you ever seen a movie called The Notebook? I've heard that women love it. Apparently this was the location for a pivotal scene? I've never seen it myself but I've heard it's quite the romance." She looked around and she remembered clearly the scene of Noah and Allie on the water just before she learned that he had written her every day she'd been gone.

"Yeah, I've heard of The Notebook. And I will begrudgingly admit that I know the scene of which you speak." She rolled her eyes a bit before looking back out over the water.

"It is beautiful out here. Even if it's a bit cold."

"Definitely the best time of year to be out here love. Wouldn't want to become alligator food. They're hibernating at this time of the year." She laughed a bit as her eyes looked out over the water, the darkness of its depths suddenly far more dangerous looking than it had just a moment before.

"That is not funny. I think we should be heading back to shore. While this trip out onto the water has been fun I prefer the thought of being on a much bigger boat. Something less likely to be capsized by a giant, human eating animal." He laughed but didn't fight her decision. He had practically forced her out onto the water in the first place and honestly he didn't care where they were as long as they were together. Within minutes they were back on dry ground and he had taken her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked around the park. "So Killian..."

"Probably best to either refrain from names or use Colin love. Much as I love being myself with you, and as much as I can't wait to resign from being your police protection, it's still a public location. With all these trees there's no telling who could be lurking about."

"I guess you're right. Sometime I forget you know?"

"Aye. I'm glad of that. I want to know you, not some made up version." She smiled before taking a step closer, bringing her arms up around his neck.

"What are you looking forward to most?"

"You mean tonight? I can think of lots of things that I'm looking forward to about tonight love." A grin spread across his face as his eyes flashed with want, leaving her slightly breathless. When his tongue swiped across his lower lips she felt as though she had been physically stopped in her tracks and before she could stop herself she had captured his lips with hers. Without warning the sky opened up and rain began pouring down on them. Logic would have said to stop kissing and take cover but logic had never kissed Killian Jones. It had never held Emma Swan and logic was not coming between them in this moment. His hands were in her hair and her arms snaked up around his head, pulling him closer and closer. The space between their bodies closed itself and a moan slid out of her throat. The sound brought them back to themselves and they noticed the rain that was falling down in sheets around them. She leaned her head back and laughed, raindrops rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you kidding me right now? How did we not notice that we were standing in a downpour getting soaked to the bone." His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her flush to him, his eyes drinking her in.

"Perhaps we were preoccupied love."

"I'd say." She smiled, linking her fingers with his and tugging him back towards the car.

The rain didn't stop. They got all the way home, inside and back into the lounging around clothes but the rain still didn't stop. The Christmas tree was lit up and the sky was dark. A glow illuminated the room and Killian started a fire in the fireplace to warm the room. Of course they could turn the heat on but the ambiance was just a side perk of the warmth. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch he leaned his back on the ottoman sitting in the middle of the room and she settled between his legs, head leaning back on his chest. "Killian you never told me what you're looking forward to most."

"I thought that I showed you. At least in part." One hand brushed over her, the other resting on her thigh moving in lazy circles.

"I think we're both looking forward to that but I meant in general. We've established we want a real marriage. I just want to know what you're looking forward to most."

"The simple things. The moments. When we're so familiar with each other that I can catch your eye across the room and know what you're thinking. Knowing your favorite foods and what things I do that make you crazy."

"In a good way? Because I have a list of those already." His eyebrows went up and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Oh trust me love. I will be glad to expand that list. Just say the word."

"Oh I will be saying the word. Tonight. But we don't have to rush. I like this. You holding me. The fire. It's homey. It feels right. Natural."

"So what about you Emma? What are you looking forward to most? Besides tonight."

"Family. Once the trial is over and we can just be Emma and Killian we'll be a real family. And we can think about what that means going into the future."

"What are you talking about Emma?" He knew. Somehow he knew what she was talking about but he could hardly believe it.

"I think you know."

"I think perhaps I do but I'd like to hear you say it. Communication and all that."

"Kids. I don't want to wait forever."

"You want to start thinking about children now?"

"Well not tonight. I'm on birth control. There's no risk of it happening right away. I certainly don't want to get pregnant before the trial but once all that unpleasantness is done why not? Why wait?"

"Well because we're still getting to know each other. Don't you want time to just be us? We've never gotten to date."

"That may be true but like I said I don't want to get pregnant tonight or tomorrow. We've been married for a couple months now and by the time the trial is over it will be a couple more months. I just want to start thinking about when to start trying once the trial is done. We can decide six months or a year. I just want a timeline."

"Not a spur of the moment type girl huh?"

"Well I did marry you after knowing you approximately an hour so I'd say that there's at least some impulsiveness in me." He laughed and pulled her just a little bit closer. The fire was bouncing off of her hair and her emerald eyes were sparkling with something akin to job.

"So kids soon then?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want that."

"Emma I think if you wanted them tomorrow I'd probably be on my way to saying yes already. I would do just about anything to see you smile." Her head titled backward allowing him to lean down and claim her lips. He loved the ease with which she kissed him. The way that she never hesitated to cuddle in closer, pull him in for a kiss, or take his hand just because she wanted to be connected to him. He had never had this before. There had been women sure but never one that he felt like he wouldn't be able to go on without. Emma was different though. She woke up something in him that made him dream of that family that he felt like he had missed out on.

"I'm pretty fond of your smile too." Her hand came up and she caressed his cheek. His eyes were dancing with the light but more than that she saw longing. Not just longing for what they both knew was coming this evening but a longing for the life that they could have together. He had nearly slipped a few times. She knew how he felt about her and she knew that she felt that about him as well. The lost girl in her though held back, avoiding the words even in her own head. "So, bed or here?"

"Why choose? The night is young. As long as I get to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow morning I don't care."

"Here it is." She turned a bit and drew his head down. Behind them the fire crackled and popped, as he lay her down.

"Are you sure Emma?"

"I've never been more sure." He kissed her again and before long they were caught up in a passion that neither had experienced before. It wasn't the first for either but for both of them it felt like it was their last first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Emma woke the next morning to a rose on the pillow but no husband. Reaching her hand over to the other side of the bed she found the sheets cool indicating that he had been up for a bit. She groaned a little at the thought of getting out of the bed that was so comfortable. Still she wanted to find out where Killian had gotten to. As she got out of bed it occurred to her that she wasn't even remotely nervous that he had left. Some cynical part of her still tried to make her feel like it was because he felt obligated but a larger part of her knew that that wasn't the case. He stayed because he cared and because he wanted a life for her. A smiled tugged at her lips at the thought. She'd never had that before. The absolute assurance that someone chose her. Grabbing one of Killian's shirts that had been draped over the edge of the laundry hamper she pulled it on as she walked out of the room. Reaching the living room she overheard him in the kitchen.

"Dave, come on. Now is not the time to come back." He paused, waiting for Officer Nolan to respond.

"Fine. I'll explain to Emma but I'm not spending more than two days away from my wife. This is a quick trip." Her eyes dropped to the ground, a feeling of dread hitting her in the stomach. She knew it wasn't rational. He wasn't leaving her. He didn't even want to go. The conversation that she'd overheard indicated that he was doing everything to stay with her and yet she couldn't help the feeling of abandonment. When she got out of bed she felt certain that he wouldn't leave and now that was exactly what was going to happen. Straightening her back she made the decision that she wouldn't hide. She would go into the kitchen and hear him out. Too many times in her life she had turned and run away, and she had no idea how many times that had led to her running away from a good thing. Stepping into the kitchen he turned, a sad smile crossing his face as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Right Dave. Well I'll talk to Emma. She's not going to be coming. I'm not willing to put her at risk by bringing her back so I'll need another detective to stay with her. Perhaps Mary Margaret unless there's a local agent. A woman preferably. Someone she can feel comfortable with." Another moment and he swiped the button on his phone to shut it off, catching her eye.

"So you heard."

"I did. Wanna explain?"

"I do love. But first I'd like to kiss my wife good morning. If that would still be okay with you." She nodded, leaning in for his kiss. He hadn't gotten quiet when she walked it. He hadn't tried to pretend that nothing was happening. Without knowing that he was doing anything he put her fears at ease. His lips brushed hers, a chaste kiss, but she still felt a jolt of electricity at the contact. The night before had been amazing. She had always had a sneaking suspicion based on the way he kissed and the way that he managed to make her want in a way she never experienced before that he would be an amazing loved her but he had far exceeded her expectations. Not just in the physical sense but in the way that he had cared for her. The way that he sought her pleasure before his, made sure that she was comfortable, and when they finally went to sleep the way that he enveloped her in his arms. She had fallen asleep to his lips continually brushing the top of her head. His lips had barely touched hers this morning before he stepped back and leaned back against the counter.

"So you have to go somewhere?"

"Aye love. Sadly I have to make a trip to Storybrooke."

"I thought it was too dangerous."

"It's too dangerous for you. As far as any of Gold's associates know I was just relocated. The timing may be coincidental but he was never looking for me. I won't leave you alone lass. Two days is the longest I'll be gone and Officer Tinker is going to stay with you while I'm away..." He was stopped mid-sentence by the sound of her laughter ringing out through the room.

"Something funny?"

"Officer Tinker?"

"Yes. Officer Bella Tinker."

"Oh my gosh. Her parents. What were they thinking?"

"That nothing really sounds great with Tinker?"

"Well there is that." She took a step forward, putting a hand at each side of his waist. "Why do you need to go?"

"I need to make a statement. My being Gold's kid changes a few things."

"How is that even possible?"

"I have to make a statement before the defense gets wind of it. We need to make sure that it's clear and on record that you had no idea of my connection to the victim or to the murder at the time of your first statement. It shouldn't be that difficult given the dates on all my reports as well as the date and time stamp on your testimony. But since you're my wife I also have to make sure that it's clear that we weren't dating before the murder."

"So you being his son could be the key to keeping him out of jail?"

"I don't think so love. I think that most of the judicial system is always chomping at the bit some to get a man associated with the mafia behind bars. We're in a good position but I still want to make sure that we have all of our bases covered. While I'm there I want to confront Gold." She took a step back, putting a little bit of distance between them.

"Why would you want to do that? Is it even safe?"

"Aye love. I don't see why it wouldn't be. I'm not going to mention you at all. My original birth certificate has his name on it. I'll just let him know that I found out it and that I needed to find out about him. I don't even know if he is aware that the man he left bleeding out in the parking lot of your apartment complex was his son." Despite the way he tried hard not to let his face show any emotion she could hear the pain in his voice. He didn't know Bobby but he still grieved him. Grieved the missed opportunity to know his brother. To maybe have a few memories of his birth mother shared with him. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest.

"Killian if you wait maybe I can go with you. After the trial."

"That can't happen love. It defeats the purpose of you being in witness protection. It's only safe for me if I take precautions not to lead them back to you. Which I will be doing." Tilting her head back she bit her bottom lip as she sought his eyes.

"I hate this. I hate that I can't be there with you. I'm your wife. When you're going through the tough stuff I'm supposed to be there. I'm supposed to be able to hold your hand and get you through it. Instead I have to stay here and hide out." Taking her hand he led her into the living room. Settling on the couch he waited a moment while she sat next to him, sitting on her knees facing towards him so that she could look at him.

"Listen Emma. I don't need you there..."

"Okay..."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I think we've had quite enough of the misunderstandings and disagreements the last couple days. I'm certainly not trying to go there, especially since I'll have to be leaving for a couple of days." Taking her hand he looked down at the fingers that she had instinctively linked with his.

"I don't need you there Emma because you're always with me." He looked down at his ring finger, the symbol of their vows a clear representation of what he was saying.

"I haven't forgotten your vows. Good or bad you're there with me. Perhaps in this particular instance it can't be physically but in the ways that really matter I know that you'll be there. Lending me your strength and more than that giving me something to come back to. You need to understand Emma that if there were no you and I had learned this information I'm afraid that I would have reacted very differently. I'm afraid that I would have spent some time at the bottom of the bottle until David and Mary Margaret found a way to pull me out again. It's having you here that has made all the difference. When I'm with him there's nothing that he can say or do that will change the fact that when I leave him I'll be coming home to you. My wife That means more than you could really ever know." A small smiled crept across her face as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"So do you have any plans until your travel arrangements are put in place?"

"Nope. David will call me this evening with the details for me. I'll probably leave in the middle of the night so that I can fly under the radar a bit. I'll only be gone a couple of days. I promise. While I'm there I'm also going to try and get the date for you to give your testimony. The sooner the better. I'd like to start living our life without this trial hanging over our heads."

"Well since you've got some time to kill how about you and I make good use of it." She stood and walked towards the hallway leading to her bedroom. Walking backward she beckoned for him to follow with the crook of her finger.

Two days later found Killian alone in an interrogation room at the Storybrooke PD. David was sitting across the table from him, a prosecuting attorney at his side. Regina Mills. She wan an intimidating woman. Her face was stony and she looked like she could cut you down with just a look in your direction. He was extremely grateful that she was on their side because she didn't look like someone he would want to go up against.

"So you're Officer Jones then?"

"Aye. At your service. At least for the time being."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that as soon as this trial is over I'm going to be resigning from the force."

"Why is that?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well for one thing it could be pertinent. But if the defense were to ask that same question you should avoid giving that answer."

"I won't lie."

"Don't lie. Just don't offer information. If you say that you're going to be quitting when the trial is over it appears as though you used the resources that the police department could afford you and when you got the results you wanted you quit. It makes you seem less than honest. You need to be appear to be the consummate professional. Loving your job. Willing to do anything for the job. Which clearly you are." He nodded, understanding what she was saying. He knew his motivations for quitting but no one else did.

"Mr. Jones how do you know a Miss Emma Swan?"

"She's my wife."

"How long have you known her?"

"Just a few months."

"When did you meet her?"

"The night of Bobby Bailey's death."

"How did you meet her?"

"I was assigned to be her bodyguard while she was put in the witness protection program."

"Assigned or chose to be her bodyguard?"

"Chose. There was no one else in the Storybrooke PD that easily lifted out."

"How do you know Robert Gold?" He stopped for a moment, taking a look at Dave. He knew that she knew all the details. She had been thoroughly briefed. This statement was just to get the information on the record. Still, discussing the details of his adoption and subsequent abandonment with a virtual stranger was not his idea of a good time.

"Mr. Jones?"

"I don't know him. I've never met him before."

"How are you connected to Robert Gold?"

"He's my birth father."

"If you've never met him how do you know that?"

"I've known for several years that my birth mother was Milah Stilts and I've known the details of her murder. When I heard the details of Bobby Bailey's murder I told Dave here that I had been looking into it. He contacted me a short time later with the information that he gathered. Including the fact that there was a copy of my birth certificate with my name on it that I had never seen. Another name that was on it that I had never seen was Robert Stilts. The facts just fell together for him from there."

"Did you have any clue when you met Emma Swan that Robert Gold was Robert Stilts, your birth father?"

"No."

"Did you ask her to identify Robert Gold as Bobby Bailey's murderer to catch your mothers killer?"

"Not a chance. We were already well in the witness protection program before I found out, and she was there with me."

"Is there anything else that you think might create an issue for the case?"

"Not that I can think of. All I can tell you is that he's taken enough from me. I'll be damned if I'll ever let him near my wife."

"Commendable but probably not a great choice to say on the stand." He nodded as he stood, reaching for his black leather jacket on the back of his chair.

"I'll say anything true any way you want me to say it as long as you put that piece of low life scum away." She smiled slightly as she packed up her briefcase but Killian turned to Dave.

"Where is he mate?"

"Killian, I don't know if seeing him is the best choice you could make. You want to get home to Emma. Why don't you come for dinner tonight and then in the morning you can head back home to your wife? And in the meantime my wife will make sure that you are fed within an inch of your life." Killian smiled slightly but Dave could tell by the distance in his eyes that he was not changing his mind in the least bit. He wanted to see Gold and he was going to see him.

"Mate? You know I need to do this."

"I know." He turned and led Killian down the hallway to the holding cell. Normally he would have been sent to the prison to wait for the trial but because of his mafia connections the state felt that he was safer being here, in a small town, than in the prison. They could control his visitors and make sure that he didn't have contact with anyone that wasn't pre-approved. At the end of the hallway Dave left Killian to make the rest of the walk alone. Six cells down and on the left sat Robert Gold.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Jones."

"Which begs my next question. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you in person. Do you feel good in here in this tiny, cramped little cell?"

"I suppose I've been in worse places. Why do you care?"

"You and your late wife put a child up for adoption years and years ago. I'm him."

"If you're looking for a father son reunion boy you've come to the wrong place. I've no interest in some piece of garbage that I tossed away years ago. I wasn't sorry then and I'm not sorry now."

"Didn't expect sorry from you. I don't want it. Trust me I was much better off. I know what you've done though. Maybe more than you know."

"I doubt that. I'll be out of here soon enough."

"Doubtful. Seems like they've got a pretty rock solid case."

"That's their delusion, not the reality. I have connections that they don't know about. Connections you don't know about." He felt a chill go down his spine at that. Was it possible? Did he know where she was or that she was his wife? Was he really keeping her safe? The minute that the questions started screaming in his head he stopped himself. He was doing exactly what Gold wanted him to do. "What about your other son? I know that you and my mother had another kid. Whatever happened to him?"

"Don't talk about my boy."

"Ahh. I finally found that spot for you. That big old gaping wound. Was there someone that you loved once?"

"I'll find my boy. Don't you worry. I've been looking for him for years and I've come close." Killian had to stop himself from smiling. Despite how much Robert Gold deserved to hurt he couldn't find joy in the next thing he said. It would make him too much like him. Taking joy in others pain.

"You've come close alright. Before I give you anything more though what's the difference? Why care for him and not for me? I mean you all but threw me a way like so much garbage. Even got my mother to do it. So what was so special about him that made you want him?" It felt like he was jealous somehow but that wasn't the case. He just needed to know. Despite whatever issues his life had had he had it much better than Bobby Bailey. He had no memories of Milah but at the very least one of those memories wasn't of his father killing her. Her bleeding out on the floor. Running off in the middle of the night. No, he wasn't jealous of Bobby. He was grateful that he had been put up for adoption. He had had his mom and Liam. People who chose him and loved him. He would never be sorry for that.

"You're not my kid. Your slut of a mother found herself some dock worker and got herself knocked up. Tried to pass you off as mine, even put my name on your birth certificate but I knew. I wasn't home when that piece of trash got pregnant for you. I told her to either give you up or I would take our boy and never come back. She chose him over you." The words hurt. Killian couldn't ignore the sting of rejection. Not from Robert but from Milah. The words were meant to hurt and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't stop the ache from settling in his chest. She had chosen Bobby. Even if it hurt her to do it she had done it and he would never be able to ask her why.

"Boy am I relieved. I'm sure my mother was a good woman but I would have hated to have your blood running through my veins. You think you're hurting me by saying that I'm not yours? You're freeing me and the great, ironic part is that while you're freeing me I'm going to see you locked up. I'm going to see you locked up for killing my mother and I'm going to see you locked up for killing my brother."

"I'm not confessing to killing your mother. You think I don't know that there's all kind of cameras in here. And I can't in all honesty say that I didn't kill your brother, although if the cameras catch anything I'm going to say that I didn't. But I don't know your brother. I don't know if you have a brother."

"Oh I do. I did. Two of them actually. One adopted, and one biological. Or did you forget that even though you're not my father Milah's other son would be my brother." A look of fear crossed Robert's face but as a master con he schooled his features before Killian could even be sure that it was there.

"You're trying to play with my mind detective."

"Not at all. Playing games with your mind is not my style Gold. Especially when I've got the truth in my hand. See after you made my mother put me up for adoption she started making some provisions. You must have showed your hand a bit too much because she didn't trust you fully. Behind your back she started doing some legal legwork. She had your name removed from my birth certificate but she also had your name removed from Neal's. Now I don't know for certain because I wasn't there but this is how I've worked it out in my head. I think she gave him instructions. Where to go if anything ever happened to her. The night you killed her I'm going to guess he was in the house. I've seen blueprints and I know that there was a small alcove under the stairs. He probably hid there until you were gone and then poof, vanished into the night. You're a smart guy though. Probably have it all worked out. Except for the part where she had given custody of Neal to the neighbors, along with forged documents and his real birth certificate, in the case that something ever happened to you. I'm surprised that it never occurred to you that the neighbors moved pretty shortly after Milah was killed. It wasn't just because a murder happened on their street. The moved to Connecticut and enrolled a son that they had never had before in school. When he was an adult he moved to Storybrooke and up until recently was living nearby."

"You mean my son is here? In this town? How is that even possible?"

"He's here. In this town. His current address is Storybrooke Cemetary." For the first time Robert truly looked shaken. His knees seemed to tremble as he stepped backward, his stringy hair falling in his face. He looked frail, far less powerful than he had even moments before. In an instant Killian felt shamed because as much as he tried not to he had been enjoying torturing Robert Gold. Reveled in knowing that he was going to level his world, just like Robert had done to so many others.

"How? How did he die? My son."

"He was dating a girl. They were happy. Living together. Planning a life and a future together. Until one night he was walking out of their apartment complex and was confronted by her ex-boyfriend. He was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and left to die in the snow." Robert's legs crumpled underneath him as he fell to a heap on the floor, heading falling into his hands as he wept. Over and over he repeated, "my boy, my boy." Finally he looked up at Killian, who didn't really know what to do. "Are you saying that I killed my son?"

"I am. Neal Stilts went to live with the Bailey's. They renamed him Bobby and he was dating Belle French. He was killed by Robert Gold." Killian stood and watched as Gold cried on the floor of his cell, the ruthless criminal falling away as he revealed a father grieving for his child. He wanted to feel more than he did but all he could imagine see were the victims that he had already claimed, and one more that he had yet to claim. One more that he could hurt. For a moment he enjoyed watching the desperation in the man as he cried.

"I owe you an apology." From his place on the ground the broken man looked up at Killian.

"Not that I need your apologies but why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because I enjoyed telling you. I enjoyed watching you realize that you murdered your own son. I don't feel bad for your misery but I don't have to enjoy it. The fact that I did makes me far more like you than I ever want to be. For that I am sorry." Before another word could be spoken Killian turned on his heel and left the room. He had a home to get back to and a wife waiting there for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Killian had been gone for two days. There had been video chats and phone calls but at this point Emma was missing him terribly. Two days was short in the grand scheme of things but it was the longest that she'd been away from his since they got married. She missed him puttering around the kitchen, or sitting on his laptop in the living room studying for their marketing course. She missed a million different things about him that she had never expected to miss. It was crazy how in the middle of just living life she had grown so attached that she couldn't imagine her life without him. Officer Tinker had been pleasant enough but pretending to be friends with a stranger was not as easy as it had been with Killian. Eventually Officer Tinker had taken to just staying out of her way, although she never really felt as though she ever took her eyes off of her. Sitting in the living room watching yet another episode of Judge Judy she felt as though she was going to go crazy with boredom if Killian didn't get home soon. Finally her eyes drifted closed and her head fell back on the couch. It didn't feel like she had been dozing for very long when she felt a pair of lips brush across hers. Without opening her eyes she scowled. "That better be you back home Killian because if it's Officer Tinker we're going to have to have a bit of a conversation about appropriate behavior." Opening her eyes she saw his smiling face over hers before he leaned down to kiss her again. Sitting next to her after breaking the kiss he pulled her onto his lap. "What would be so inappropriate about Officer Tinker kissing you lass?"

"Well I am a married woman."

"Your husband was taught well. I know how to share." She smacked his shoulder before bringing her eyes to his.

"I think I'm going to stick with my husband." Her hand lifted, stroking his cheek. "I missed you. I had no idea how much I was going to miss you. I thought maybe I would feel abandoned but I didn't. I knew you'd come home. It was just waiting for you to come home that was hard."

"I was only gone two days love." She couldn't help but feel a bit of a stab of pain at that. Missing him was so strong that she felt she could hardly breathe while he was gone but apparently he didn't feel the same way.

"I see your mind working Emma. I missed you every bit as much as you missed me. I couldn't wait to get home to you. It's just that I was working as well. So there was something to make the time go a bit faster. You were sitting here, in our home. It's natural it would be different." A half smiled flashed across her face as she tilted her head to the side. Her forehead scrunched a bit as she took in his face.

"What is it love?"

"I've just never missed anyone like I missed you. Its strange. We've known each other for such a short amount of time and yet I feel a connection to you more than I've ever connected with anyone. You make me feel alive and happy, a feeling I'm not all that familiar with." Leaning his head forward he placed his forehead against hers.

"I know how you feel Emma. I've never felt like this before either. It's a different kind of feeling than I had with my mother and my brother." She kissed the tip of his nose before standing and walking to the fireplace. Lighting it, she turned back to him.

"Did you send Officer Tinker home?"

"Aye. I wanted some time alone with my lovely wife." A seductive grin crossed her face as she crossed the room, a predatory expression he'd never seen making her look particularly ravenous.

"I do believe that you have plans for me love."

"I do believe that you're correct." She approached him slowly before stopping, and straddling his waist. She leaned in, catching his lips with hers. The kiss deepened and their breath grew labored, each of them getting caught up in the moment. Her hand caressed his cheek while his curled in her hair. Pulling back he leaned his forehead against hers again.

"Killian..."

"I'm not stopping love. There's just no rush. I'm home. We have all night."

"More than all night. The rest of our lives."

"I have good stamina love but I don't know that I can go for an entire lifetime." She laughed before playfully smacking his shoulder. She punctuated her giggles with kisses until the laughter stopped and they were caught back up in the throes of desire. His hand reached for the bottom of her sweater and she when he struggled a bit because she was sitting on the back of it she reached down to help him remove it. His hand brushed over her arm, sending shills down her spine. "Your skin is so soft love. You're so beautiful."

"Less talking. More kissing Jones."

"Aye aye Captain." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body into his. As he had moments before she reached for the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms to remove it, leaving them skin to skin. He stopped suddenly, leaving her slightly breathless.

"Just one moment love." Moving her to the side he stood, taking the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laying it on the floor. He grabbed a couple of throw pillows before reaching out his hand for her, leading her to the makeshift bed. "Unless you'd rather go to your room love."

"Here is good but I think we should get all that stuff from the guest bedroom and put it in there. Since I'm not really all that interested in you spending any more nights away from me."

"There's an idea that I can get behind." She lay beside him on the floor, her head on his chest as they looked at the fire. The desire between them was still there but it was tempered. Patient. There was no need to rush. Her hand traced across his rib-cage, stopping at a scar across his abdomen. "Where did this one come from?"

"Liam and I were playing in the yard and I fell on one of my mothers gardening instruments. It didn't go in to deep but it required a few stitches." She leaned over, kissing the scar. He brushed her hair back away from her face as she turned her face back up to look at her.

"You know Killian despite the fact that the last couple months have been eventful, to say the least, this is the happiest I ever remember being." She bit the inside of her lip, knowing what she wanted to say but fighting back the fear that was bubbling beneath the surface. "I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't have wanted your brother to die but I'm also really glad that we met. It's changed everything."

"For me as well love. I never knew my brother and for that I'll always be sad but I can't feel bad about getting to be your husband."

"I love you Killian. I know it's only been a few months but I do." He smiled, the biggest smile she'd ever seen him smile, before diving in and kissing her again. He pressed kiss after kiss to her lips and as he moved the kisses down her neck he stopped for just a moment looking back into her eyes.

"I love you too Emma. So much. I I was just waiting for you to say it."

"I wouldn't have minded if you said it first."

"I didn't assume you would love but I didn't want to risk rushing you. I feel that I fell for you fairly quickly."

"Like when?"

"We can talk about all that later lass. I think right now I've got a way to tell you I love you that doesn't require words." And he did. Over and over he showed her as he worshiped her body and whispered words of devotion.

The morning light filtered in through the window and Emma closed her eyes against it.

"Killian, we should have closed the blinds last night."

"Aye love. This light is a bit blinding isn't it?" Without a thought he leaned down, brushing his lips across hers.

"Seems this spot on the floor is becoming a bit of our place in the house."

"I like this spot. This one and the deck. Although honestly I love everywhere here." He shifted a bit, pushing his body up so that his back leaned against the couch.

"I guess that's as good a segway as anything else."

"What do you mean?" She moved so that she was sitting next to him, her body turned toward him as she held up the sheet to her chest. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was a mess making it nearly impossible for Killian to keep his focus.

"Don't you want to know what happened while I was in Storybrooke?"

"Of course."

"Gold confessed. Accidentally but he confessed."

"Are you serious? How did that happen?"

"I was talking to him about Bobby and he asked me if I was saying that he killed his son? Every interaction in there is recorded Emma. It's on tape. It's on tape that he killed him. And there's more than that. Regina, his lawyer, switched sides. You remember initially she was working the case in his defense but he must have said or done something that gave her pause because she's working as part of the prosecution now."

"How is that possible? Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?"

"Honestly love I'm not sure. I just know that she's going up against him now. More than that her switching sides likely means that the money has dried up."

"So the mob that he works for?"

"Just my guess but I'm assuming they've turned on him. He may have done their dirty work over the years but he's never been high up in the organization. Just as easy as killing you to get him off would be to allow him to go to prison where he will likely end up being killed as well. There's always someone else willing to do their dirty work. Very possibly someone who's not as much trouble to keep under control." She smiled, feeling like some of the weight of the past few months was coming off of her shoulders. She loved her life here but she hated feeling like she was looking over her shoulder.

"I should be hearing from Dave in the next day. They're getting the video of his confession in front of a judge and they finally found Belle French. She's agreed to testify that he had been stalking her in the months leading up to Bobby's death. The case is coming together and the amazing thing is that it doesn't appear that they're going to require your testimony."

"Really? That's amazing. I was willing to do it but I don't want to lie and say that I was comfortable with the whole thing."

"The truly amazing part is still coming. If he's convicted we're going to be released from witness protection. Which means that you have a few choices to make."

"I have choices?" It's been a while since I could say that. So what are these choices."

"Stay Colin and Jen Henry or return to being Emma Swan? Stay in witness protection or go back to Storybrooke?"

"What do you want?" He pulled his knees up towards his body, staring out towards the deck. The kitchen was in the way but he could sense the water. He knew what he wanted but he knew that he didn't want to make the decision. When they got married it was all his choice. She was just riding the wave of what she had seen. Now he wanted her to make the decisions regarding their relationship. Whatever that would be.

"It's up to you love. I will do whatever you want."

"You're doing that thing that I love and hate."

"What's that?"

"Letting me take the lead, all the time. Make the choices with me Killian."

"You already know what I want."

"I don't."

"We just said we love each other last night. How could that not make clear what I want?"

"People who love each other have divorced before. This was an arranged marriage. Divorcing and then dating is not such a crazy idea." He nodded, feeling like the air had just been punched out of his lungs. He had never considered divorce. He wanted to be her husband, more than anything else. He had thought of where they would live, what they would do. But he never considered not being together and married. Whatever their reasons for saying them he had meant his vows.

"I'm not saying that's what I want Killian." Her hand reached out, turning his face to look at her. Tenderness filled her eyes as she saw the devastation laying just below the surface of his. The thought of not being with her destroyed him. She could see it.

"How did I fall so hopelessly in love with you in such a short amount of time? I mean it's not the knight in shining armor thing. That's kind of annoying honestly. But I am just so crazy in love with you." A smile as bright as the sun placed itself on his face. I love you had been more than he could imagine but her saying that she was crazy in love with him was more than he had ever dared hope for.

"So Emma do you want to stay married to me?"

"More than I want my next breath." A breath that she barely had a chance to take before his lips crashed down on hers and he was pulling her back to the floor.

"You know we have a bed. Multiple beds."

"Are you saying that you want to retire to somewhere more comfortable?"

"I think that sounds like a grand plan sir." He chuckled as they each grabbed their blankets, racing each other to the bedroom.

Two days passed uneventfully, if you ignored the way that Killian and Emma were completely blissed out. They didn't leave the house much before but since they had acknowledged that they loved each other they went out even less frequently. Activities inside were far more enjoyable. Had the phone not rung on day two the honeymoon, for lack of a better term, would have continued. "Killian?"

"Mate. How are you? How's the case going?"

"Emma doesn't need to testify. We were able to get his admission in the jail cell admitted and with Belle French's testimony his lawyer gave up. They're pleading guilty hoping that they can cut some kind of deal."

"Are they going to be able to tie it to my mothers murder?"

"Unfortunately no. There was no physical evidence and while there was an abundance of evidence it was primarily circumstantial. There's not enough to re-open it."

"I guess it doesn't really matter. He's going to be in prison. Doesn't really make a difference what murder put him there."

"I thought you'd see it that way. So do you know what this means?"

"We don't need to be in witness protection anymore."

"Exactly. You can come home, get back on the force. Get your life back." Killian nodded even though he was aware that Dave as not able to see it.

"Aye, we'll see mate. Things are different now than they were when I came here."

"Right. Well I hope that you'll come back. You're family. Oh Mary Margaret is bringing someone in. You know how rare that is here. I should probably go check it out. Talk to you later Killian."

"Later mate." Hanging up the phone he ran his hand through his hair. Absently he thought it was about time for him to get a haircut. Moving to the couch he sat, thinking over his conversation with Dave. The conversation from the other night came to his mind and he tried not to worry about the fact that they hadn't discussed it again. They had come to a consensus about their marriage but they hadn't made any decisions about what came next for them. Standing he made his way to his and Emma's bedroom. They had moved the few things he kept in the guest bedroom in there the day before and he couldn't begin to explain how much better it made him feel. Leaning against the door-frame he gazed at his sleeping wife. She must have gotten up at some point because she was not wearing his over-sized t-shirt and a sheet. Her long blonde hair spread around her on the his pillow with the sun shining in on her. If he could paint it he would hang it on the wall so he would never forget the beautiful simplicity of the moment. They had left Storybrooke for a reason. That reason was gone now but still he felt torn. His eyes moved to the window and his feet followed, finding him on the balcony facing the bedroom. He wasn't sure how long he stood there just staring out at the water before he heard her stirring behind him. Turning he saw her approaching, a sleepy expression on her face. "Morning love."

"It's after noon Killian."

"But you're just rising. Did you sleep well?"

"I did but the bed got a little lonely shortly after the crack of dawn as my husband decided to vacate it."

"Sorry lass. I woke and didn't want to wake you as well. But I did get an interesting phone call." Moving she tucked herself into his side, taking her place at the balcony.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Dave called. Gold is pleading guilty. No trial. No need for witness protection."

"You're kidding. He's pleading guilty? How did that happen?"

"With the jail cell confession and Belle French agreeing to testify they decided to cut their losses on a plea deal. As horrible as it sounds I doubt he'll last very long in there. His boss has a lot of enemies. Truthfully I wouldn't be that surprised if one of his employers doesn't pay off a guard to make sure it happens."

"How would you feel about that? I mean he's your father after all." He looked out at the water before turning back to her, a smile on his face. His hair fell into his eyes and her breath hitched just a little bit at how young he looked. It was like a time machine to what he must have looked like when he was younger. "He's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my mom had an affair. Some guy down at the docks. That's why he made her get rid of me. He's a man who collects people and I wasn't his so he didn't want me around. He told her that he would take Bobby and leave if she didn't give me up. She knew he had the resources so she put me up for adoption and started putting things in order for if the worst ever happened. Which it did." It felt strange to say that she was happy. That she was elated. But she was. It never bothered her who his father was but she had been able to see that it had bothered him. He hadn't liked the notion that Robert Gold was a part of him somehow and now he wasn't.

"It may seem weird to say this but I am so happy for you Killian."

"Not weird at all love. I feel the exact same. I'm so glad that he's not my father. As to your original question though him dying wouldn't bother me but that does bother me."

"How's that?"

"I don't want to be like him. Human life is important. All human life. Even his. I shouldn't be okay with him dying. His death should be bother me and the fact that it doesn't bothers me." She smiled, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. Instinctively his arms came around her waist and her lips sought his. The kiss deepened until she pulled back, breathing ragged. "Honestly every time I think I can't love you any more you prove me wrong."

"What about me saying that I'm okay with him dying makes you love me more?"

"I love you more because you care so much. You may not care about him but you care about not being like him. You care about preserving the best parts of yourself, even if it means Robert Gold stays alive. And I have to tell you Killian you don't have to be okay with him. He dismantled your life over and over without ever meeting you. You don't have to be okay with the damage he inflicted in order to be a good person. The fact that you want to though...," tilting her head to the side she led him back to the bedroom and to the bed. No further words were spoken but she showed him how much she admired him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Life was better without the threat of the trial lingering overhead. Going to the store was no longer an ordeal and they found that they felt more free when it came to going out and about the town that they were living in. Days were very much the same, studying and spending time together out on the deck. However there was the slightest bit of tension because it felt as though they were in a bit of a holding pattern. Waiting for a decision that they had silently decided to back burner. Who were they? Who were they going to be going forward? Sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter Emma found herself wondering, not for the first time, if they were now just playing house. They loved each other but it had all happened so quickly and they had a marriage certificate in their house with the names of people that didn't exist. Or didn't exist before now. Killian moved about the kitchen in a pair of grey sweats that hugged his body in all the right places and a white tank top that did nothing to hide his toned physique. For a moment she was distracted and it hit her that he was hers. For better or for worse somehow the universe or fate or maybe just dumb luck had found her and brought her this man. "Killian..."

"Yes love?"

"I've made a decision."

"I'd be happy to hear it love but I would love to know what said decision is about."

"I've made a decision about where to go from here. But I want you to be sure that if you're unhappy with it you'll tell me. No pretending you agree even if you don't or if you want something else."

"Before you panic yourself lass why don't you tell me what your decision is?"

"I want to take down our marriage certificate and put our real one. I love the life that we live here. I don't want to go back to Storybrooke. That life seems so long ago and it was okay but this life? The one that I have here with you? I can't imagine anything better than this. Waking up with the ocean outside our bedroom window, sixty degree winter days, and just knowing that you're mine and I'm yours."

"We would belong to each other wherever we live love."

"Does that mean you want to go back to Storybrooke? I mean I'll be happy wherever I am as long as I'm with you but I just thought...it's so nice here."

"Here or there has never mattered to me. I like it here but I thought maybe you'd want to go back to where your family is."

"My family?"

"Granny and Ruby. I mean they were your family before all this started. I thought you might want to go back to where they are. Pick up where you left off."

"I was an add on in their family. They loved me and I loved them but I was included a lot just because I didn't have anyone else. They took care of me and I will always be grateful for that. But my family is wherever you are now."

"So we've made our decision then. You and I are going to remain here?" She smiled at the excitement on his face. This was what she had known that he wanted but it wasn't why she did it. Every fiber of her being wanted to stay here in this life that they had created with each other. Moving from the stove he stood across from her, taking her smaller hand in his much larger one.

"We're going to stay here. But that doesn't mean I think things should stay the same." Some of the excitement faded from his eyes but his hand remained in hers. Whatever the case may be she still wanted him. How she wanted him didn't matter as long as she wanted him.

"What changes do you wish to make Lady Swan?"

"I want to be us. I don't want to be Colin and Jennifer Henry. We haven't really made friends here. No one will notice that we've changed our names. I want to be Mrs. Jones. For as much as we're married I've never gotten to be that."

"You've always been that to me." Tenderness filled his eyes as he looked at her, seemingly peering into her soul.

"I want to be that to everyone. There was no trial and we get to do all those things we talked about. Specifically kids. I don't want to have dual lives when that happens. I just want to be your wife. I want it to be our marriage certificate on the wall and I want to be out in public with you and not have to try to figure out what name to call you."

"If that's what you want Emma then it shall be yours. There's no legal paperwork to take care of."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't care if you call me Colin, Killian, or Jim the plumber as long as I'm yours and you're mine. All I want is you love. I want you however I can get you." The corner of her mouth turned up in the half smile that he loved and he felt as though his heart skipped a beat. All these years he had waited for someone, something, and now he knew what it was. He had been waiting for her. Reaching behind him he shut off the stove, never releasing her hand. With said hand in his he led her out the door, and down the steps off their deck. "Where are we going Killian?"

"Say it again louder." Confusion flashed across her face.

"My name. Out here, where people can hear you." In a split second her eyes began to sparkle and a smile burst out as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you Killian Jones." She was nearly shouting but it didn't matter. No one was after her. She could shout it from the roof top if she wanted to.

"I love you Emma Swan." His voice matched hers in volume as he relished in saying her name loudly for the world to hear. It hadn't mattered to him, what name she called him. And yet here he was feeling as though the sun just burst through the clouds simply because she could shout that she loved him, not his alias. Pulling her along behind her he ran until his legs hurt, but she kept in perfect pace with him. After about fifteen minutes they came across a small cove, taking them from sight of anyone that might be on the beach. Not that many people were out at the beach. It may be South Carolina but that didn't mean that the beach in late January was really overflowing with people. They certainly wouldn't be out there to swim. As soon as they entered the cove Killian grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around before bringing his lips to hers. Intensifying the kiss she released her knees, bringing him to the ground without ever breaking contact. She had no idea how long they laid there wrapped up in each other, kissing as though their lives depended on it before he finally pulled back a bit.

"Love, this is amazing but we don't have a blanket, it's a public place, and it's still a little cool for any less clothing." She laughed a little, hiding her face a bit. It was adorable to him how she still got flustered by his attention even after months of marriage and being intimate.

"Did you have another reason for bringing me out here?"

"I did indeed."

"Care to share?" Laughter danced in her eyes as he brought her to her feet, pulling her into his arms. With his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, his feet beginning to move in a rhythm that seemed to match the waves.

"Are you dancing with me?

"I'm trying love but you could be a little more cooperative." The movements became more graceful, moving in time to the rhythm of the ocean next to them. Her hands linked behind his head and she rested her head on his shoulder, memorizing the moment. She wanted to remember everything. The color of the sky behind her, the blue of the water, the feel of the sand beneath her feet, the smell of the ocean, but most especially the beat of his heart. She could hear it in her ears and she tried to memorize the rhythm as though it were the lyrics to her favorite song. Time ceased to exist and all too soon he had taken a step back to look in her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes Emma?"

"I don't believe you have."

"Well I do. It's the most brilliant green I've ever seen. I don't think there's truly a color to compare it to. I've never seen it outside of your eyes but if I ever do I think honestly the only thing I could call it would be Emma green. All other greens should be compared to the color of your eyes and honestly they would all pale in comparison."

"Wow. You know, you take my breathe away sometimes. I've never had anyone care for me the way that you do."

"I always will love. Not a day will go by that I don't think of you. That I don't love you." She smiled softly before whispering, "Good." Moving to capture his lips she was taken aback by his step back and him slowly descending to one knee. Her hand found her lips as she looked down at him, his eyes filled with love and devotion.

"Emma Swan I know that we've already taken our vows. That we've already promised our lives to each other. But I want to ask you now again if you will allow me the privilege of being your husband?" Falling to her knees she threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back into the sand.

"I will. I do. YES!." Laughing his lips crashed into hers, taking her breath away.

"I don't have a new ring for you yet love. This was a bit of a spontaneous proposal." Pausing for a moment he waited for doubt to fill her eyes, for her to wonder if the spontaneous nature of it meant that he didn't really want it. The fear never filled her eyes and it occurred to him that that was all he wanted. She was confident in his love for her, confident in her love for him. There was not a trace of doubt or fear in her mind.

"I don't need a new ring Killian."

"Oh you'll have one. You'll have your dream ring. Mainly because you're going to go with me to purchase it. And soon I hope I'll slip another wedding band on your hand. One that means so much more than the first."

"I'll save my reply to that for the vows.

Two Months Later:

It came as a surprise to know one that their wedding took place on the water. Renting out a cruise boat, sailing around Charleston Harbor with the sun setting in the background. The day couldn't have been more perfect and somehow it seemed as if the sky had decided to set itself on fire to lend the perfect ambiance to the occasion. Standing just inside the cabin with a bouquet of blue calla lilies and yellow roses in her hand Emma waited for some kind of nerves. There had been no time for that the first time they were married. It had been desperation on her part. Amazingly she felt none of the nerves she anticipated. It helped that she knew they were already married but more than that she felt certain. Killian was the one for her. Doubts had long since ceased to plague her and she was free to enjoy this day and this moment for exactly what it was. The perfect culmination of their time together. Dolphins swam through the water at the side of the boat, jumping and splashing, singing as though they were hired to become the music to which their vows would be written to. In all of Emma's wildest dreams growing up she had never imagined this. She had potentially imagined marriage but it had always more closely resembled their first wedding than this one. Now she stood waiting for the door to the cabin to open so that she could walk towards the first man who had ever really made her feel like there was something more than just surviving in her future. A soft tap on the door jarred her from her thoughts and she pushed open the door. Sunlight spilled in as soft violin music floated towards her, calling her towards the front of the ship. The sunlight hit her hair, loose with the exception of a diamond starfish barrette pulling one side back from her face, making it seem as though she had a golden halo. Looking up she saw Killian standing at the bow of the ship, waiting for her and already she could see the sheen of tears in his eyes. She knew he was taking it all in but she also knew that he couldn't care less about the hours of work she had put into her makeup and getting her hair to look perfectly beachy. He didn't care about the spaghetti strapped dress of french lace that stopped just above her knee with an over-skirt of tulle flowing in the wind. He looked at her with the same look of awe and devotion when she was dressed in a pair of his pajama pants and an over-sized t-shirt. These touches were for her, although she knew they would stay in his mind. Finally reaching him she took in his khaki slacks and white, untucked linen shirt.

"Damn baby you look good." The crowd, small as it may be, laughed at her out of nowhere comment.

"You look quite fetching yourself there Swan. So fetching I believe I have no recourse but to marry you. A man must find a way to keep this kind of goddess-like beauty all to himself."

"It's all yours babe." His grin got even bigger as he turned to Archie, who had made the trip from Storybrooke to marry them. "What do you say? Do you think you could make this fetching lass my wife?"

"I say I think I've already done that. But I'd be happy to do it again." The couple turned to face each other, taking on a more serious stance. There was laughter to be had but these words were serious and neither took them lightly.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join this man and this woman again in matrimony. As all of you know by now their first wedding was less than traditional. It was necessity, not love, that brought them together. It is my joy to be here today as they affirm their love for each other by recommitting themselves for an entirely different reason. Not surprisingly this highly unorthodox couple has opted to share their own vows. Killian?" As Killian opened his mouth to say his vows Emma put a gentle pressure on his hand. Looking up at him she bit her lip before speaking. "Actually, I'd like to go first if that's okay."

"Tis your show love."

"It's our show. But you've let me take the lead in this relationship, sometimes infuriatingly so. I swear sometimes I hated it. But this time I'd like to take the lead. It's only happened a time or two before. While I was getting ready today I thought back on our time together and I remembered something you said. You told me that somehow, someday, I was going to know just how much you wanted this with me. That I wouldn't doubt it. The knowledge of it would be second nature, as natural as breathing. That day I didn't believe it. I wanted to but the thought of it was so foreign to me. But standing here in front of you now I can't imagine doubting your love for me. It's so ever present. I can only hope that you never doubt my love for you. The walls I had built around my heart were so high but somehow you scaled them in just a matter of months. Now I can't imagine my life without you. Killian, I love you. I love you yesterday, I love you tomorrow, and I will love you for the rest of our lives. It's not a question. I don't have a single doubt. You're my forever. My always." She smiled, sunlight reflecting in her eyes. With tears in his eyes he tried to speak but felt himself choke up.

"Emma I remember the moment I saw you. It wasn't a happy moment and it wasn't exactly love at first sight but I was struck by your strength. I'm still struck by your stength. You've been my rock through some big challenges the last month and on top of everything else you opened yourself up to me in a way that I know it not comfortable for you. Every step you've taken in my direction has been a miracle, one that I'm not worthy of. I'll never take you for granted. I will love you with every breathe that I take for as long as I'm able to take breath. I will fight beside you and I will fight for you every day. I don't doubt that you love me. I knew how big of a deal it was that you said it first and I've known it every moment since. We're going to have trials along the way love. It won't be perfect. A time may come in life where we feel as though we don't connect or that something has changed between us but know this. My feelings will never change. Life may but I won't. I will be rock steady for you. I will be the family that you lacked growing up and you will be mine. Every day for the rest of my life. You love are also my forever. My always. I couldn't love you more if I tried." The hands that held hers in his rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand, giving her gentle assurance. Declarations of love were all well in good in private but this notion of doing it front of people was a bit daunting.

"Do you Emma Swan, or I suppose Emma Jones, take this man to be your husband? To love him and to honor him, to support and protect him from this day going forward until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Do you Killian Jones take this woman to be your wife? To love her and to honor her, to support and protect her from this day going forward until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Let us exchange rings. Emma, please take Killians hand in yours and repeat after me."

"Actually Archie I've got this part too."

"Alright then." A smile spread across his face but Emma didn't see. Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her. "Killian this new ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you. It has no beginning and no end. And an inscription on the inside." She turned the ring over so he could see it and he saw inscribed, _"Colin, Killian, my love."_ His eyes crinkled as he smiled while she placed the ring on his finger.

"Killian do you need my assistance with this?"

"Sorry Archie. Like my lovely bride I may have a surprise for her." Taking Emma's hand back in his he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her face. "Emma this new ring symbolizes my love and devotion to you. It has no beginning and no end. And like yours an inscription on the inside." Lifting the ring up the light caught the lettering. _"All of me...all my life."_ He placed the ring on her finger before lifting her hand to his lips, brushing the ring with a soft kiss.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Maine I know pronounce you, for the second time, man and wife. Killian you may kiss your bride." Before the words were out of the ministers mouth Killian had swept Emma up in his arms, her arms coming around his neck. Dipping her backwards he placed a deep kiss on her lips, luxuriating in the knowledge that this time when he married her it was as real as a marriage could be. Nothing would ever make him regret their first wedding. It brought them together. But this, this was everything he had ever wanted. Everything he had never allowed himself to dream about. Standing her upright he took in the faces in the audience. They had not been on the forefront of his mind before the ceremony. Only her. Always only her. But here they were. The people that, outside of Emma, were the most important in his life. Looking over at his wife he saw that she too was taking in the small grouping of people on the deck of the ship. It wasn't many people but it was a family. It was the makeshift family that each of them had made for themselves in lieu of having a real family. Although he now had Emma Mary Margaret and David were still a part of his family. As he knew that Ruby and Granny were to Emma. Their love didn't change that. It increased it. Taking his brides hand he led her down the aisle back to the cabin she had come from a short time before. Entering the room he grabbed her again, crashing his lips to her. Hands were everywhere and before long he had to take a step back to catch a breathe.

"Well Mr. Jones. That was unexpected."

"The rest of the day is going to be you and me in front of our friends. I'm sure there will be requests for kisses but I wanted a moment that was going to be just ours."

"We've got a lifetime of them coming our way."

"And I couldn't be more thrilled." Taking a look out the window he saw that the deck had been cleared and that it seemed as though they were ready for the couple to make their appearance. Taking one hand in his he led the other across her cheek, stopping to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ready Mrs. Jones?"

"I am so going to love being called that. I'm ready Mr. Jones." Leading her onto the deck the deejay announced their appearance. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." Before a word could be said he was leading her to the middle of the deck, spinning her into his arms as the music for their first dance began. Her arms went around his neck while his went around his waist. Perhaps it was a little high school dance but he wanted her close. Traditional dancing kept them too far apart.

 _One look at you; my whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can't believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can't believe it's true._

 _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you._

 _The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can't believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can't believe it's true._

 _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.  
I get to love you, I get to love you._

 _They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave.  
When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you, I get to love you,  
I get to love you._

They swayed together as the music ended, coming back from the world that they had slipped away to during their dance. The crowd clapped but for the two of them it barely registered. That is until Ruby catcalled and practically insisted that they kiss. Not that either minded. The rest of the evening was spent near each other. Neither was ever more than an arms length away from the other and finally, as the sun set, they started to bid their guests goodbye. After everyone had left they stood on the deck of the boat, which they rented for a night on the water, staring out at the waves like they did so frequently on the deck of their home. He stood behind her, her head leaning back on his shoulder while his arms around her waist.

"Was it everything you wanted?"

"Even before today it was everything I wanted. I get to call you my husband. I get to be your wife. I get to love you. This was a day. A beautiful day but just a day. What I'm looking forward to are all the days that are coming. I'm looking forward to a day in the not too distant future where I can tell you I'm pregnant, a day where our child is born, a day where they go to school, and a day when they get married. This was one day and I can't wait for thousands more."

"Then I suppose you don't need the final surprise of the day?"

"Well I didn't say that." A smile lit her face as he leaned his head down to press his lips to hers. The sun had gone down completely and the moon lit the night sky. "Look up love." She looked up and heard a loud crack of noise before colors exploded over the water.

"Fireworks? For us?"

"Of course love. It's our wedding day. If ever there was an occasion for a celebration with fireworks this is it."

"I am just so in love with you."

"Well that's great since you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Gladly." She stayed in his arms for the rest of the fireworks show and afterwards they went below deck to their room and created some fireworks of their own.

Epilogue:

One year later

"Killian, we have to go. We're supposed to meet Mary Margaret and Dave down by the water in about twenty minutes and you know I'm not getting around like I used to." He looked around the bathroom door into the bedroom where she was struggling to put on the necklace he had gotten for her for their first anniversary. Wearing a white sundress with her hair up loosely she looked like a goddess. Not that she would acknowledge that. She had stayed slim for the first six months of her pregnancy but now that she was coming up on eight months she felt that she was huge. To him she was perfect. More than perfect.

"Are you sure you want to go love?"

"Your friends came from Storybrooke to be here with us on our anniversary. And not even our real anniversary. The anniversary of our vow renewal."

"It's our real anniversary love."

"They both are. Our first wedding anniversary is the one we actually got on but I love that this one is special in and of itself." Placing her hand on her stomach she looked down, practically glowing from the inside out. The past year had been amazing. After their wedding they found themselves taking off on a honeymoon that had been meant to last a week. It turned into a month, and then two. Finally after two months they found themselves back at their Charleston home, redecorating and settling into domestic life. After three months back at home he found her in the guest bedroom, paint brush in hand and a sunny yellow paint at her feet. It was her unique way of letting him know that they had a new addition moving into the home. Coming out of the bathroom now he moved to stand behind her, reaching around to take the necklace from her hand. As he placed it around her neck he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I would celebrate every day if it made you happy love. After all every day that I get to spend with you is a gift."

"You, Mr. Jones, are a flirt."

"Aye, that I am. But only with you. I am so glad that I was the one who was assigned to be your guard love. It has been the greatest joy of my life. I had barely anything before you and now my life is so full I can barely take it."

"I feel the same. So what do you say Jones? Come celebrate with me."

"Every day. Always."


End file.
